Demigods on the Loose
by Queen Victorius
Summary: When Nancy and Link find out just who they are, things can get a bit challenging. So when Nancy makes a new friend named Bernard, it takes them on a whirlwind adventure with the most famous demigod of the age: Percy Jackson Don't read unless you've read the story before it When Fiction Becomes Fact. Takes place a few months after the Great War.
1. Chapter 1

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 1: Problems

**So, this is the sequel for When Fiction Becomes Fact. This is going to be a mega crossover, so I hope you like it. Also, there will be a TON of action-packed adventure in this one. Anyway, enjoy! P.S. This story is a few weeks before Alibi in Ashes comes into play.**

It was just a regular rainy Tuesday as Nancy's eyes scanned over the newest issue of Detective Mania magazine. She was just getting to the age-old trick of looking for fingerprints on a keypad, when she heard a yell from outside. Nancy looked up briefly before her attention was brought back to the magazine. It was just her twin brother, Link, who was using a homemade scarecrow for sword practice. Nancy didn't know why Link would do something like that in the rain. She wouldn't be surprised if he caught a cold. That's what her father always told her when she was a little girl.

_Maybe it's because of the weird stuff that's been happening lately._

As of late, ever since she and Link had found out that their mother was the goddess Hylia, guardian of the Triforce, they had been stalked by suspicious characters all over the place, even in the suburbs not too far from their home. Maybe Link felt that, since he was her brother, he should protect her from anything that might happen to her.

Twenty minutes later, Nancy heard the front door open, showing that Link had come back inside. She knew that Link was careful to place his shoes in the entryway ever since he had accidentally tracked mud through the house. He was prompt to clean it up, much to Hannah's relief. Ever since Nancy and Link had discovered the truth about each other, Link had taken the guest room as his residence for a time, until he and Ilia,( who was staying at George's house) would be able to find their way home.

Secretly, though, she didn't want him to leave. After all, she had only known him for a few short weeks, not eighteen years ,like they should have been. Nancy didn't think that she would be able to bear it if Link went back home. It might mean that she would never see him again.

Suddenly, she heard a neigh from outside. At first, Nancy thought that it was Epona, Link's horse. She brought that suspicion out of her mind, knowing that it couldn't be, since Epona was being taken care of at a nearby farm. Then, what was that? A few seconds later, Nancy could've sworn that she saw the clouds bulge a bit. Walking over to the window, Nancy squinted, just in time to see a _horse in the clouds._ And not a cloud one, either. It was a black steed with lightning squiggled all over it.

Not bothering to wait for her brother, Nancy quickly rushed downstairs and flung the front door open as she rushed out. Nancy came just in time to witness a whole herd of the cloud horses prancing through the gray masses. Suddenly, a freak thunderstorm blew up, sending Nancy scurrying hurriedly into the house. Nancy had her back against the door, breathing heavily with the discovery she had just made.

Hearing the commotion, her brother came hurrying downstairs.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern laced into every word.

" Did you just see what I just saw?"

Eyes narrowing with confusion, Link peeked out the window to only see great, gray thunderheads closing in from the horizon. Link looked from Nancy to the clouds, wondering what Nancy had seen that had spooked her this much.

"I saw.. Horses, in the clouds."

Link stared at his sister in concern. He had no idea what Nancy was talking about, and was starting to get a little worried.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by their father's sedan pulling into the driveway. Two seconds later, he ran toward the house with his jacket over his head to shelter himself from the rain. As Nancy and Link held the door open for their father, Nancy could've sworn that she saw another horse in the clouds. To her satisfaction, Link had noticed it as well.

"Aren't you two going to greet your father, or stare into space?"

Once they had both greeted and hugged their father, they quickly looked back to the sky, only to see clearing skies and no mysterious horses. They both glanced at each other, asking with their eyes,

"_What was that?"_

OOXO

Two days later, Nancy had to go to a meeting to organize the Clue Crew, the group who would participate in the Clues Challenge in a couple of weeks. After the meeting adjourned, Nancy walked to her convertible. Once she was about to climb into the driver's seat, she noticed a strange man looking at her. Feeling slightly unnerved, Nancy turned the key only to find that the engine wouldn't start. Puzzled by this, she didn't notice the mysterious man creeping up behind her until she turned around.

Thinking quickly, Nancy jumped out of the way of the man's attempt to hit her with a steel pipe. Without a second thought, Nancy sprinted away, only to find that the man was still following her. When she finally reached the front door of her house, she leaned on the front door, taking in great gulps of air. To her horror, she saw that the man was still following her. She promptly ran inside and shut the door behind her. Suddenly, the door began shaking as the man attempted to get in.

"_This guy just won't give up!"_

Suddenly, she heard a howl and a grunt of pain as Wolf Link sank his teeth into the stalker's arm. Growling in annoyance, he managed to dislodge Link and grab his neck in his meaty hand. Adrenaline pumping, Nancy quietly opened the door, took the coat rack, and swung it at the man's head. A thump signified that the rack had met its target. With a groan, the man keeled over, unconscious.

With a sigh of relief, Nancy knelt down to check on Link, who had transformed back into a human, rubbing his neck and gasping.

"You okay?" Nancy asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Link replied, standing shakily up to his feet.

Never overlooking anything, Nancy bent down to make sure her stalker was really unconscious. When she pulled the hat off of the man's head so she could see if she recognized him, she gasped in fear as she realized that the man had only _ONE EYE!_

**Well, so far so good! How do you like the story so far? I will be coming to Percy Jackson soon. I mean, someone has to tell Link and Nancy what the heck is going on. So, hang tight, and be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to New York

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 2: Journey to New York

**So, now is where things get interesting. So, hope you enjoy!**

Nancy stared in horror at the unnatural beast before her. These things were only in Greek myth. How could they possibly exist? If Link had known about them, he would have told her before. Link, used to so many kinds and types of monsters, was even startled by the horrid beast. He had seen bulblins, bokoblins, and all other kinds of gruesome beings, but never something like this.

Carson was drawn to the front porch by the sounds of a struggle. Rushing outside, he stopped to see his children staring in horror at the cyclops before them. Without a second thought, he prodded its head to double-check that it was still out, then hoisted it up onto his shoulder and carried it to the forest out back. Link and Nancy watched their father, with confusion etched into their faces. Carson went a long way out into the forest before he set the monster down on the grass.

Nancy observed her father plant something in the coat pocket, before standing up and sighing with weariness.

"I was afraid that something like this would happen."

Of course, being a detective and all, Nancy demanded an explanation,

"Dad, what's going on?"

Carson stared at his children, eyes locked, before replying,

" When your mother came and talked with me, she apologized for leaving abruptly that night that she took Link with her. She also told me that, now that you and Link know that you're her children, you are in grave danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"Let's just say it has something to do with that.. Thing over there."

With that said, the monster began to stir. Link, gesturing for the others to hide, watched as the cyclops rubbed its head, looked around, growled in anger, and walked off. Link waited a few minutes, to make sure that the beast was truly gone, before he signaled to the others that it was clear. Eyes darting, Nancy slowly stood up warily. Unlike his children, Carson had a triumphant look on his face.

"Dad. You didn't, by any chance, place a bug on that.. Thing, did you?"

"You notice everything, don't you, Nancy?"

With that, he pulled something out of his pocket and analyzed it. Nancy quickly realized that it was a tracking device. Nancy wondered where something like that thing could have gone without being seen.

"Got it," Carson muttered in triumph. A rapid beeping indicated that the device had activated. Nancy saw that the location of the creature, was in the abandoned district of River Heights.

Images from the last time she had been there flooded into her brain. Ilia hanging from a crane above a tank with sharks, Ganondorf sword-fighting with Link, Link lying on the pavement half-dead. Nancy shuddered at those memories. She had actually thought that Link was going to die when she saw him bleeding his life out. She actually felt tears creeping into her eyes, thinking of how mauled her only sibling was, and thinking that she was going to lose him..

"You okay?" Link asked in concern.

Startled, Nancy sighed with annoyance and nodded. How long had her mind been away, anyway? She would just think about something, and then be told that she had been staring off into space for a minute. Nancy thought it could be really embarrassing at times. But she couldn't think about that now. She had to think about finding that strange cyclops.

Nancy climbed into her light-blue convertible, with her father in the passenger seat and her brother in the back. While driving to the southern district of the city, Nancy wondered what her father meant when he said that Hylia had told him that their children were in grave danger. What would monsters want to do with her and Link, anyway? Well, it was obvious with Link. He was the Hero of Twilight, for crying out loud! But with her… What would monsters want with her?

Nancy had to shake herself out of her thoughts again when they pulled up to the location. Now they might be able to get some answers. Carefully climbing out of the car, Nancy began to poke around. Link, just in case, transformed into a wolf to scent out the monster. Meanwhile, Carson Drew was keeping an eye out, in case the monster tried to take them by surprise. Suddenly, Link paused and snarled. Turning around slowly, Nancy saw the cyclops talking to someone in the shadows.

Thinking quickly, Nancy, Carson, and Link ducked behind some old plywood to stare at the scene before them. They heard a deep, gutteral tone which had to be the cyclops', and someone else with a French accent. Nancy tried to make out the conversation, but could only pick out a few tidbits. A few minutes later, the two disappeared into a building and silence overcame the area. Nancy figured that it would be too risky to get any closer, so she figured that that was enough.

Just to be on the safe side, Nancy, her father, and her brother, now in his human form, pushed the convertible a safe distance away before starting the engine. Nancy's mind was reeling from the few words that she had picked up from the conversation. The guy with the French accent had apparently hired the cyclops to bring Nancy and Link to him, so he could dispose of them, being demigods and all.

"_So all of this has something to do with me and Link being demigods?"_

Nancy was still trying to wonder why she and her brother were wanted because they were demigods, when they pulled into the driveway. When everyone had settled in for supper, they decided not to tell Hannah, who had been at bingo, what had transpired when she was gone. Even though it was Hannah's famous tuna-melts, no one really had a big appetite that night, not even Link, who could usually gorge down four when he was _really _hungry. Hannah was starting to get a little suspicious. Sure, it was usual for someone in the family to not be hungry, but all three of them _at the same time?_ This sent Hannah's radar haywire. Her instincts knew that something wasn't right.

"Alright, there's something bugging all of you. Spill the beans."

This was met with an awkward silence. It continued for twenty seconds, before the phone rang to penetrate the force-field. This was the excuse that Carson waited for. Usually, he was very annoyed when someone called at supper hour. However, this was just a welcome excuse to not answer the forbidden question, which neither had the heart to get into. This, of course, only made Hannah more suspicious than she was already. Something _DEFINITELY _wasn't right.

"Hello, this is Carson Drew."

Nancy and Link shared a glance with each other. They both knew that this call would evolve into yet another business trip. They just had a sort of intuition about it. Predictably, Carson placed the phone down and said,

"Well, that was a call from an old client in New York, Ms. Rosewood. She wanted Nancy to check out a robbery at her residence."

Nancy perked up at this statement. She hadn't had a case in a while, so she was eager for it, even if it meant traveling to New York. Besides, she had been on longer trips than _that. _Carson didn't even have to ask, knowing that his daughter would rise up to the challenge.

"When are we going?"

" As soon as you and Link get your bags packed."

As quick as a wink, Nancy and Link went straightaway to their rooms to prepare for the trip. Link was eager to learn the art of solving a case, while Nancy was eager to show her brother the ropes on how to be one. They hardly even noticed, as they were packing, that someone, or rather, _something,_ was spying on them. It was a humanoid woman with green skin and two serpent tails for legs. She stared at them for a minute, then reached for a walkie-talkie in her jacket pocket and promptly spoke into it, slithering,

"Carssson Drew hassss gotten the messsage. They will be leaving ssssoon."

OOXO

**Creepy, huh? Imagine looking out your bedroom window and seeing a Dracaenae staring at you! Eesh! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Case in the Big Apple

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 3: A Case in the Big Apple

**Well, here we are, on the third chapter of this story. I hope you like it! P.S. I really have to remember to mention this on the beginning chapters of my stories; I do not own either Nancy Drew, Legend of Zelda, or Percy Jackson. Those rights belong to Carolyn Keene, Nintendo, and Rick Riordan.**

Nancy hardly thought of anything, besides the fact that she was going to be participating in another case, which she desperately needed. She was incredibly bored with regular life. Another case was just what she needed to fire her back up. She knew that Link would be new to her mysteries, but she figured that he would want to be included as well.

As they were about to board the plane to New York, Nancy thought that she saw someone staring at her. However, staring into the crowd, Nancy couldn't see anyone looking at her. She figured that it was just pre-mystery jitters. Yet, she couldn't shake the thought that someone was watching her the entire ride over.

Besides that, she had to keep reassuring her brother that the plane wasn't going to turn on them, that it was just a means of getting from one place to another ,faster than it would have been a long time ago. On top of all that, poor Link, who had never been on anything mechanical, except for Nancy's car, had quickly become airsick, and repeatedly became violently sick. Nancy felt sympathy for her brother. It would be an arduous trip back, that was for certain.

When they finally reached New York, Link, of course, was the first of all of them to depart the plane. Nancy could tell that he was glad to get out of that small environment that could make you queasy at times. When they picked up their bags and prepared to depart for their hotel, Nancy could've sworn that she spotted someone that they had seen before at the River Heights airport.

He was about her age, with curly, red hair, and freckles all over his face. He wore baggy jeans and a plain, white T-shirt. Nancy felt a little uncomfortable at the fact that he had been at both airports. What did he want with them? Was he another monster? Would he try to kill them?

Nancy didn't have time to think about that, however, as a taxi pulled up to the curb. Nancy was all too eager to climb in and get to their destination. Link seemed to sense his sister's uneasiness and noticed the stranger as well. His eyes narrowed, as he began to memorize the description of the stranger, in case he crossed paths with them again.

When the taxi started, Nancy couldn't stop staring at all of the sights, even though she had been here before to visit her Aunt Eloise, who repeatedly switched from Florida( for country breaks) and back to New York. If Nancy was in awe, even though she had been here countless times before, it was nothing compared to her brother's reaction to the sights of Manhatten. He gaped in wonder as he stared at the skyscrapers, cinemas, and basically everything else that caught his eye. There was just so much to see and do at New York.

Link still was in awe when the taxi pulled up to the Palm Beach Hotel. It was a magnificent building, with fake, almost realistic, palm trees right outside the entrance. The building was entirely made out of glass, so you could see outside everywhere in the building. Since Carson was a well-known lawyer, he had managed to acquire the hotel's private suite.

If Link was in awe on the ride to the hotel, he was to be met with an even greater surprise when he entered the suite. It was a circular room with a table in the middle, with doors branching off into different rooms. The door directly opposite the entrance was Nancy's room, the door to the right of it was Link's room, and the door to the right of that one was their father's room. There was a kitchen space on the left side of the main room, with a fridge, microwave, and everything else a kitchen would require. On the right side of the room, there were easy chairs facing a TV with tons of channels.

Link and Nancy immediately went to work on unpacking their things and exploring. After unpacking, Nancy asked her dad if he would give her directions so she could go to his client's house to solve the robbery. With Link in tow, Nancy, in a rental, drove to the Eastern side of Manhatten and parked in front of a mansion, an unusual residence for one person to be living in, unless this client of her dad's was someone rich. Unless mansions were cheap around here, which she wasn't so sure about.

Just as she was approaching the door, a huge gray and white German Shepherd growled at her from the front of the house. Nancy was thinking to wait for Ms. Rosewood to appear, when the dog abruptly stopped its growling, as it stared at Link, with a strange look on its face.

"Stay there, Aurora. They're friends."

"I take it you're Ms. Rosewood?" Nancy asked. Ms. Rosewood was an attractive woman around thirty, with long, wavy hair and green eyes.

"Yes, that I would be. I take it you're Nancy Drew?"

"Yes, that I am, and this is my twin brother, Link."

"Twin brother? I thought that Carson only had you."

"Well, he's, sort of, my long-lost brother."

"Really? How very interesting. I take it that's him?"

Nancy looked at Link, who was now being nuzzled by Aurora in a loving manner. Link just stared at Nancy, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, an orange tabby cat appeared from the house and purred with pleasure, rubbing against Link's legs, fighting for affection with Aurora.

"I have to say, your brother seems to attract animals like a magnet. Luke, my cat, has been very grumpy lately, and doesn't really appeal to strangers. But, he seems to like your brother very much."

Nancy had to admit that Link had a natural charm for animals. But, first things first, Nancy was here to investigate a robbery at this vicinity.

"I heard from my father that you've been robbed as of late."

"Yes, that I have. It's very strange, actually. I'm not exactly that rich, but I do have some very pricey jewelry that is worth stealing. Strangely, however, the thief or thieves didn't take it."

"What did they take?"

"Well, it was something that I'd never thought that they would think of stealing. It was a Greecian mask, you know, the kind that the Greeks would have used for their plays. Anyway, I have Greek blood, and, supposedly, that mask belonged to my ancestor, who was a very skilled actor back in the day. It's been passed down until it's ended up to me. However, you wouldn't think it was that valuable. That's why I've been wondering why someone would take it."

Nancy, of course, found this bit of information very strange.

"Maybe, someone knew that it was valuable. Who have you told about the mask?"

"That's just the thing. I've told no one about its existence. I was afraid that, if I did, then the museums would be hovering over me, trying to add it to their collection. Or someone would steal it and sell it for big money at a black market. I have no idea who could have possibly known about it, or where it was kept."

"Can you show me around? If you do, I might be able to find some clues as to who took it."

"Be my guest. But, I'm afraid that you won't have much luck. I already called the Manhatten police to investigate, but they couldn't find anything."

Once Nancy stepped into the mansion, her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. The mansion was gorgeous. Its foyer had tapestries hanging both walls. The dining room was just to the left, where the table was on a ledge, so it overlooked the street. To the right, there was a room with a bigger table for guests that would come around, along with a fancy, granite fireplace, with more tapestries hanging around. The staircase was just in front of the foyer, with two flights of stairs turning to the right. Upstairs, there was one main bedroom for Ms. Rosewood ,and many guest rooms.

"The safe where I kept the mask is right behind that tapestry by the bed. I noticed that the window was shattered, so you might find something over there."

Nancy immediately went to work, looking for anything that might be a potential clue.

"Link, why don't you look by the window? The thief or thieves might have left blood samples or hair there. It wouldn't hurt to check."

Crouching down by the window, Link ran his hand along the ground, searching for clues. While brushing his hand around, he touched something that was shiny and smooth. Laying it in his palm, Link realized that it was a smooth, green scale. He knew, because he had seen them every time he had killed a Lizalfos. Their scales would remain after he would defeat one.

"Nancy, I've found something important, unless Ms. Rosewood owns a lizard as well."

Quick as a wink, Nancy felt the scale, wondering who, or_ what,_ could have let this. That's when Nancy realized that the man at the airport was standing around on the corner of the street. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Nancy pushed him out of her mind and continued the search. Besides the green scale, there was also yellow hair. Other than that, there was nothing around that would pinpoint the culprit. Figuring that they would try again another day, Nancy and Link headed back out to the gray Chevrolet parked in front.

"I hope you'll both figure out who did this."

"I hope so too, Ms. Rosewood," Nancy replied, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine. As they both drove back to the hotel, Nancy watched the red-haired boy closely, waiting for him to make a move. As she suspected, he climbed into a red convertible and followed them.

"Keep an eye on that guy, Link. I want to lead him back to the hotel."

That guy didn't know it, but he was about to get more than he bargained for.

When Nancy and Link parked, they pretended that they hadn't seen their pursuer, and strolled into the hotel, making sure that they looked like nothing was wrong. They watched with satisfaction, as the mysterious man fell for the bait. When Nancy and Link got to their room, Link raced to his room to grab his sword, which he never left behind, while Nancy watched the door. A few minutes later, a knock sounded with,

"Room service."

Nancy nodded to Link and slowly opened the door. When the man came through, Link sprang at him and held his sword at their pursuer's throat.

"Ah, spare me," he cried with fright.

"First, tell us what you were doing following us," Link growled at him.

"I was going to tell you, before you caught me by surprise. But, then again, you're on a case, so you're used to the villain following you. But there was no other way to get to you."

"What do you want?" Nancy asked, still a bit suspicious.

Dusting himself off, the man replied,

"My name is Bernard. I've been assigned to give you an important message. I've been watching you ever since you two figured out you were demigods."

" _There's that word again. Demigods."_

"How did you know?" Nancy asked, still not trusting him.

"Well, it's a long story. I'm supposed to tell you to abandon the case you're on. You're both putting your lives in grave danger by doing it."

"How are we so sure you're even trustworthy? How are we so sure you're not a monster?"

Bernard gasped in fear, covering his mouth. There was silence for a whole minute, before Bernard spoke, in a whisper,

"What did you say?"

"I said," Nancy replied, not liking where this was going, " how are we so sure that you're not a monster?"

"You didn't happen to see a guy with a French accent talking to a monster, did you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we have."

Instantaneously, Bernard began to chew on his thumb and mumble,

"This is bad, this is bad, this is so very VERY bad."

"Alright, Bernard, I think it's about time you told us what is going on."

With a sigh, he complied,

"Alright, but you're going to have to promise that you won't tell anyone, not even your father, what I'm about to tell you. You're just going to have to trust me on this."

After Link and Nancy had both reluctantly promised, Bernard continued,

"I'm not what you think I am. I'm actually a satyr, half-goat, half-man." With this, Bernard pulled back his long, curly hair to reveal tiny horns at the base of his head. " I come from a place in New York called Camp Half-Blood. We train demigods there, offspring of a human and godly parent. We train them so that they can survive in the world from monsters. The French guy in your hometown, his name is Dr. Thorn. He's trying to get both you and your brother, because you're the offspring of a goddess from another world. The reason for this is because there's a prophecy that states that the two children of an other-worldly goddess, would bring down Kronos, the Lord of the Titans, once and for all. That's why I am responsible for guiding you to camp, so you can train to protect the entire world, and the mask that was stolen has something to do with it."

After this explanation, Nancy and Link stared at him in shock. They were supposed to protect the entire_ world?_

" Now do you see why I have to take you to Camp Half-Blood? Please, you've _got _to believe me. No one could make something ,like what I just said ,up."

Nancy and Link stared at each other. How could they _possibly _believe Bernard, who they hardly even knew? How were they so sure that he wasn't working for this Dr. Thorn character? How were they so sure that they could even trust him at all? Nancy didn't even know if this Camp Half-Blood even existed.

Figuring that they really didn't have a choice, since they had to find out what was going on anyway, Nancy sighed and said,

"How can we get to this Camp Half-Blood?"

OOXO

**Well, Nancy and Link are finally going to camp! I hope that this story has been interesting so far. If you liked it, then please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Camp

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 4: Welcome to Camp!

**Well, we're going to camp! You might want to hold on, because this is going to get bumpy fast!**

Nancy and Link still weren't convinced about the whole camp excuse, even if Bernard had showed those horns, which could just as easily be fake. They didn't even know the guy. But that didn't stop Nancy from finding out what was going on. Bernard had said that the mask that was stolen, had something to do with the takeover of the world. Plus, the green scale, he claimed, was proof enough that the thief was a monster. Bernard had said that he would take them to camp, when no one was around to see. That meant that Nancy and Link had to wait for five days, since their father was going to a conference in the city hall on that day.

So, on the fifth day, when Bernard came to pick them up, he seemed, if possible, even more nervous than before.

"Come on, come on. Get your stuff ready."

"Don't you think that we should tell our father what's going on here?" Link asked, suspicious of this reaction.

"No, you can't. If we let your father know, chances are, EVERYONE will know that you're going. I'm sorry, but we just can't risk it."

Still suspicious about the whole ordeal, Nancy slipped a note to her father on the coffee table, in case this was some sort of trap, which it could very well be.

They had no sooner gotten themselves sorted into Bernard's convertible, when he took off down the road.

Nancy, exasperated with the whole thing, politely reminded Bernard,

"If you don't want us to be found, why don't you just slow down and pretend that nothing is wrong?"

Reluctantly, Bernard started driving pleasantly and started making friendly chat about the weather. Of course, since their father had left for the meeting after supper, it was already getting dark, which made Bernard tighten the wheel, mumbling to himself,

"Alright, the camp is just a way out of the city limits. We'll be there in no.."

Suddenly, both Link and Bernard stiffened, turning their heads slowly to the left. An ominous growling was sounding in the bushes nearby. With that, Bernard began to hum nervously, accelerating a bit. No sooner did the car speed up, than a monstrous dog galloped out of the bushes, howling in anger as they sped up.

"That's a big wolf!" Link exclaimed.

"It's even WORSE than a wolf. It's a hellhound, a creature from the underworld. We've got to speed up, it's just around the corn.."

Suddenly, the hellhound lunged forward and tore the engine out from below the car. A huge bang sounded as the car crashed to a stop.

"Oh, this isn't good. Not good at all."

They all stared in horror as the great beast crept closer, growling menacingly at them. It was huge, black, and had horrid, red eyes.

"We've got to get up the hill. NOW." Bernard whispered fearfully.

"We don't even know where the camp is from here," Nancy whispered back, trembling in fear.

"I do. It's just over the hill behind you. With the pine tree. We'll just have to run like heck over that hill."

Not daring to look back, Nancy began to run as fast as she could, her blood pumping in her veins. The hellhound roared right behind her. That's when Nancy's feet slipped on the grass. Turning around, she stared straight into the eyes of the beast. Rearing its paw back, it prepared to strike Nancy dead, when a howl of anger rang through the air. Seconds later, the hellhound howled in pain as Wolf Link clamped down on its paw. The hellhound merely flung Link away into the grass.

Link turned back into a human to say,

"Both of you, get out of here! I'll take care of the monster!"

"No, you can't. It will be like the last time," Bernard screamed fearfully.

Link didn't have time to ask what happened the last time, as he somersaulted out of the way of the great beast's paw. As the beast roared in frustration, Link took this as his chance to turn into a wolf and clamp his jaws on its throat. Flinging its head around rapidly, it dislodged Link and whacked him through the air with its paw. A crack split the air, with Link howling in pain, as he skid into the grass.

"Link!" Nancy screamed.

Figuring enough was enough, Bernard finally gave in. He began to lead Nancy up the hill straight into camp. Breathing with fatigue, Nancy stared down, only to see a pick-your-own strawberry farm. She was about to ask Bernard if he got his directions wrong, until Bernard pushed her inside a barrier. Mouth gaping wide open, Nancy realized that it wasn't a farm. It was a Greek camp, with a lake, cabins, recreation buildings, and everything that Nancy could think of that was Greek. She hardly noticed when Bernard dragged her into the camp, yelling to anyone who was there,

"There's a demigod out there who stayed behind to help against a hellhound that was pursuing us. You all have to help him."

OOXO

Link yelped as the beast flung him against the pine tree. Slumping to the ground in pain, Link realized that the hellhound had clamped its paw against his broken body. This was truly the end of the Hero of Twilight, who would die in a strange land. Link closed his eyes in defeat, when he suddenly heard a war whoop. Suddenly, the monster's weight was lifted off of him. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Link saw another hellhound battling against the other one. Riding atop this other hellhound, was a boy a little younger than Link, with jet-black hair and piercing green eyes. That was all that Link saw before he lost consciousness.

OOXO

Nancy watched as someone on another hellhound brought in the lifeless-looking body of her brother into camp. Holding back a gasp, Nancy ran to his side and knelt beside him.

"That guy was extremely lucky. Any lesser warrior than him would have died trying to fight that thing."

Nancy looked up to see the speaker. He was a boy a little younger than she was, with black hair and green eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

OOXO

Link dreamed that he was back in Ordon. He was playing with the children in the stream, when suddenly, a strong current came up and dragged Colin away. Link dove into the water to save him, when, suddenly, everything went dead quiet. Link quietly turned around and saw a man right behind him. Link drew his sword, ready to defend himself.

"You won't be needing that, I can assure you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Poseidon. I am the Greek god of the sea. You, chosen hero, have been chosen by the Olympians to defeat the evil Titan lord, Kronos. It is you and your sister's destiny to retrieve the stolen mask and bring peace to the world as we know it."

"You know about me?"

"Yes. We have heard a lot about you, Hero of Twilight. This is why I ask you now: will you help us to save earth?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good. You can wake up now."

Suddenly, the landscape started to melt away. Link was tossed and turned around, until his consciousness came to rest on a swinging porch bench. As Link regained consciousness, something that looked like a stick was shoved into his mouth. He would have retaliated if he wasn't so tired. Suddenly, a familiar flavor filled his mouth. It was the taste of Ilia's famous gingerbread.

She had first started to make it when she was six. She and Link would eat a ton of it, they loved it so much.

Pulling away from these memories to the present, he saw someone sitting beside him. He was about seventeen years old, with curly black hair and light brown skin.

"Man, I got to say, you're crazy, facing off against that hellhound like you did."

Link moaned and tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the strange boy warned.

Immediately, pain coursed through every part of Link's being. Holding back a scream, he abruptly lay back down.

"In case you want to know, my name is Grover. I'm a satyr, like Bernard. We find and guide demigods to Camp Half-Blood. By the way, you might want to thank your rescuer, cause he's right behind you."

Turning around, Link saw the same boy that was on the other hellhound.

"Hey there, I'm Percy Jackson."

Directly behind Percy, was a ginormous, black hellhound. Link quickly reached for his sword, but it wasn't there.

"Don't be alarmed, this is just Mrs. O'Leary, my hellhound. It's kind of a long story."

Suddenly, Link heard his name being called. Turning around, he met with Nancy as she hugged him.

"Link, that's precisely three times. THREE TIMES! You've got to stop scaring me like that."

"I take it this is your sister?" Grover asked.

All Link could do was nod, since he ached all over. Suddenly, an unknown voice that appeared to be standing right next to Percy, said,

"Are you sure that this is the guy, Percy?"

The person who had said this was revealed, when they removed a hat that had made them invisible. She had golden hair and gray eyes.

"Is he going to be okay, brother?"

Link and Nancy stared up in horror as they realized that the speaker was a _CYCLOPS!_

Percy, quickly realizing that they were startled, reassured them,

"It's okay, he's friendly. This is just my… Half-brother."

If anything, that just make the newcomers' faces look more horrified than they had already been.

"Anyway, it's a long story. But, I think that it's about time we gave you the welcome. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

OOXO

**Well, did you like? If so, please review! I will be coming up with more chapters soon, so stick around. **


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Gang

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 5: Meeting the Gang

**So, here I am again. This is when Nancy and Link meet all of Percy Jackson's friends and companions. Prepare for some introductions.**

It took a while for Percy to explain how he had a cyclops for a half-brother, and that Poseidon was usually the one to have cyclop kids. That's when something struck in Nancy's mind. If that was the case, did that mean that the cyclops who tried to kill both her and Link was _RELATED _to Percy?

"So, how did you get caught up in the whole demigod issue?" Percy asked.

Link and Nancy explained how they came to meet and how they figured out that they were children of a goddess from the world of Hyrule, Hylia. They continued to explain about how, after that, they were stalked constantly around River Heights, and how, finally, they realized that one of them was a cyclops.

"Yeah, all family relations, when you're a demigod, can get a bit messy. Anyway, go on."

They then related how they had gone to New York to solve a case and how they had met Bernard. It didn't take that long to explain the rest. Suddenly, Link remembered the dream of the strange god, Poseidon.

"Do you know anything about a Poseidon?"

Dead silence. The girl, who's name was Annabeth, glanced at Percy questioningly. Percy sighed before replying,

"Poseidon is my and Tyson's dad. How did you know about him?"

"I had a dream, before I awoke. He mentioned something about me and Nancy saving the world, by recovering a mask."

"Ah, yes, that I will presently explain to you and your sister, Hero of Twilight."

When Link turned around to face the speaker, he thought that he was hallucinating. Standing on the porch, was a half-man, half-horse being. The horse part of him was the body of a white stallion, and the upper part was a middle-aged man with brown hair.

"I'm greatly sorry to disturb you, seeing as how you don't have centaurs on Hyrule. My name is Chiron."

"How did you know about Hyrule?"

"The gods know a lot of things that we don't even know. They watched as you saved your world from the tyranny of Zant and Ganondorf. They all know that you are capable of performing this crucial mission."

Link was greatly confused. How could gods from earth be positive enough to think that Link would be able to save this world? They would have to have a lot of faith of his deeds in Hyrule to trust him enough. If they trusted him enough, then he would make sure to not let them down, even though they were not his gods.

"I suppose you deserve the truth of what is going on and how I know about your world. It all started when Kronos was the ruler of Greece, before Zeus came along. Hardly anyone knows this, but this mask that was stolen was actually the main source of Kronos' power. So, when Kronos was dethroned by his son, Zeus, king of the gods today, the mask was given to an actor, who used it for his own purposes. He never knew how much power that mask contained. It was passed on from generation to generation, until it has passed into the hands of Ms. Rosewood. If this mask was truly stolen by a minion of Kronos, it will not be long before he rises again.

Also, the aspect of the earth, Gaiea, rising from chaos, is a lie. She is, in reality, the daughter of Din, your goddess of power and of one of the giants of Termina. I know this, because I'm Kronos' son and, since he was so powerful, Zeus came to realize that his father inherited his power from his grandmother. The mask, which was stolen, originally belonged to Gaiea's mother, before she passed it on, in the hope that her grandson would use its power wisely. That, unfortunately, was not to be. Kronos used it for his own evil purposes, spreading his evil influences throughout Greece, using humans as his entertainment. If Kronos gets his hands on it once more, it will truly be the end of the world as we know it. That is why we need you and your sister, Link, Hero of Twilight, to defend earth at all costs."

So, this was the crisis that Poseidon had told Link about. He wondered why anyone would think him to be able to save the earth. He didn't think long about that, before a red-haired girl wearing a white shirt with paint stains and torn blue jeans came rushing down the hill in a hurry.

"Chiron, there seems to be a horse freaking out on the other side of the barrier. I was wondering if Percy was available so he could translate."

"You can speak to horses?" Nancy asked in confusion.

"Yeah. My dad created horses, so all of his children can converse with them. I'll go see what it wants."

A few minutes later, Percy came back to the porch, eyeing Link with a puzzling look.

"I don't suppose you own a horse named Epona, do you?"

Link, shocked by this statement, sat up a bit too quickly. Wincing in pain, he wondered how Epona was able to find him all the way out here.

"Yes. How did she get here? Did she say?"

"Well, she said that she wanted to visit you back in River Heights, but by the time she got there, you were already gone. I don't know how she did it, but she somehow managed to track you all the way here. She says that she had a special connection with you, that allowed her to find you. In fact, she was so desperate to meet you, I had to keep her behind the barrier so that she wouldn't come in her and trample everything in sight. I just wanted to let you know, so that you wouldn't be caught off guard. I'll go get her now."

A few minutes later, Epona came tearing into the camp, screams showing that she barely missed several people. Coming to a stop beside the porch, she whinnied with pure joy as she nuzzled her master's face. Link couldn't help but smile. He truly did have a loyal friend in Epona.

"Pony!" Tyson cried in ecstasy.

That's when Epona totally lost it. She jumped onto the porch, ready to defend her helpless master from this abomination of nature.

"Now, that is quite enough," Chiron exclaimed, not wanting a scene to play out.

Epona was staring at Chiron up and down, confused as to what this creature was that was half of her kind and half of Link's. Chiron went up to whisper something in horse to Epona. This seemed to reassure her, as she now calmed around Tyson and even let him pet her, much to Tyson's delight.

Suddenly, a flap of wings sounded, as a black steed dropped from the sky. He wasn't just an ordinary horse, however. He had great, jet-black wings that spanned a great width. Nancy and Link stared in wonder at this peculiar creature.

"_Yo, boss. Who are these people?" _the horse spoke to Percy.

"Blackjack, this is Nancy, Link, and Epona. Guys, this is my Pegasus, Blackjack."

"_Hello, gorgeous. You aren't from around these parts, are you?"_

The others stared in confusion as Blackjack approached Epona, whinnying softly and nuzzling her head. Percy just had a knowing look in his eye.

"What's going on?" Link asked, perplexed as to the Pegasus' reaction to his horse.

"It's called love. Ever heard of it? Anyway, why don't I set up you and Nancy's quarters while you're here? Since there isn't a cabin for Hylia around here, we'll just set you up in the Hermes cabin."

While Percy showed Nancy around, Link was kept company by the gang.

"What did you taste when you drank the nectar?" the satyr, Grover, asked.

"Nectar?"

"The drink of our gods. When you drink it, it tastes like the flavor you love the most. So, what was it?"

Not wanting to get into too much of his past life, he replied,

"Gingerbread."

"Oh, man, I love gingerbread! Anyway, my name is Rachel." the red-haired girl replied.

Suddenly, a huge tongue licked Link's face. Epona whinnied in alarm and stood between Link and Mrs. O'Leary. Mrs. O'Leary just stared at Epona with a goofy look on her face.

That's Mrs. O'Leary had her attention distracted by someone appearing out of thick, black fog. Whoofing with happiness, the hellhound raced to the unknown figure. He was a boy about fourteen years old, with black hair and pale skin. If Link didn't know any better, he would have thought that he had come from the world of the dead.

"Hey, I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. I hope you weren't too disturbed by my entrance. Since my dad is the god of the underworld, that's kind of how my entrances are like."

Link shook the pale hand that Nico offered him and wondered if he was out in the sunlight much. Link guessed that Nico lived in the black cabin down by the woods. That would be the only residence that Link could guess was the god of death cabin.

"Hey, Nico. How's it going?"

Link spotted Percy and Nancy coming back up the hill, with Percy having a big grin on his face at seeing Nico.

"Going good, cousin."

That's when Link figured that he didn't need to ask. After all, Percy himself said that, when you were related to a god, the family tree could be pretty big.

"Anyway, I guess that I should be showing you and Nancy how we do things around here, when you're feeling better, Link. We'll have a lot to show you before you start on your quest."

OOXO

**Well, Nancy and Link have met the gang. So, did you like? I hope so. I admit, I did want Rachel to do a prophecy, but I couldn't think of any good rhymes that I could do. I'm just not that good with that sort of stuff. Random Fact: Did you know that no word in the English language rhymes with orange? Bet you didn't! Anyway, if you liked this chapter, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Preparing for the Quest

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 6: Preparing for the Quest

**So, I honestly don't know how many chapters this story will have. Plus, I'm also not sure about the length of each chapter. Let's just say I like to wing it. Anyway, enjoy!**

Link absolutely _hated _it. He hated being stuck in bed with an injury. Well, in this case, countless injuries. Link was starting to wonder why he always got injured in battles. Why couldn't he just be injury-free for once? His sister, Nancy, was learning how to wield a sword into combat, so she would be prepared for the journey. Link was worried that someone would accidentally hurt her. Then again, he could be a little over-protective of his sister sometimes. But, that was just because he never knew the love of a sibling, until he had found Nancy. He was just afraid that if he lost her, he would never be able to live it down.

Link figured that it wouldn't hurt to go see if his sister was making any progress in her training. First, he made sure that no one was watching, before he hoisted his still sore body out of the porch bench. He caught his breath and winced, as his body screamed in protest. He managed to stand up and limp to the railing for support.

"_So far, so good."_

Moving his hands cautiously along the railing, he took a tentative step forward, only for his legs to buckle underneath him. Gripping the railing in pain, he carefully stood back up, hoping that no one had heard him fall. Unfortunately, someone did.

"What do you think you're doing?" a sarcastic sounding voice asked.

Link slowly turned his head to see a pudgy man, with a tropical shirt and shorts and with black ruffled hair.

"No, don't say anything. I can tell that you're one of those stubborn brats who doesn't want anything standing in his way. Well, look here, buddy. Just because you were so brave and heroic taking on that hellhound, don't think that you're superior to everyone, like Johnson does."

"Isn't his last name Jackson?"

"Jackson, Johnson, whatever. The point is, he thinks that he's someone that people should bow down to all the time. Mark my words, you'll turn out to be just the same. Don't think that I'm going to be in awe over you, just because your mother is Hylia."

After the strange man had left, Link wondered what his problem was. He didn't see anything wrong with Percy. However, he didn't exactly know him that well. Link knew for certain that he would never expect people to worship him. He wasn't the type to want attention, and he certainly wouldn't try to gain it. He only was a hero because he wanted to help people in need, not because he wanted fame and fortune, like everyone else. He would prove him wrong, he would see.

Meanwhile, Link still had to find his sister. Figuring that the man wasn't going to tell on him, he slowly got back on his feet and started to limp toward the steps. When he heard the clang of swords, he knew where to go. The clanging was coming from an arena, which seemed to be where everyone trained. In it, he spotted his sister going up against Percy, sweat trickling down her face. He couldn't believe how graceful his sister was in combat. She naturally moved her arms to block the beginner blows aimed at her. Link couldn't be more proud of his sister. Soon enough, she might be as good as he was.

Percy had aimed a downward strike at Nancy's head, but she had dodged it with ease. Link was amazed at how she instinctively knew how to dodge each of the blows launched at her.

"You know, if you're going to be this stubborn on this journey, I suppose I will have to expect you at my gates any day now."

Link turned around to see a pale man with greasy, black hair. Link thought that he recognized Nico's characteristics in the strange man's features.

"I suppose that, since you're a mortal from another world, I should introduce myself. I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld. I believe that you would know me as Nico's father. Even though I appreciate how you never give up, I don't appreciate the fact that you would put your life in danger just to meet your goals. In fact, if I were you, I would actually rest so that I would be prepared for the journey ahead. Your sister, Nancy, I believe, is already preparing herself for her task ahead. And, even though I would love to have you lead my undead army one of these days, now would not be a good time. The world needs you, Link, and, if you really want to help, I suggest you get back to resting. Besides, I don't think your sister would really appreciate you watching her when you could be recovering."

And with that, he disappeared. Link figured that he did have a point. However, Link hated being stuck in bed when he could be doing stuff. On the other hand, if he was going to save the world, like Hades said, then he supposed that he probably should be getting back. Limping back to the bench, he gently hoisted himself onto it, holding back a groan.

"Man, I got to say, you really looked determined there, before my uncle came along."

Link turned to the speaker, who was a girl with short, black hair and electric-blue eyes. She had a black T-shirt and tattered jeans, with a black jacket.

"Pardon me, I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus. I'm Nico and Percy's cousin. I'm the leader of the Hunters, a group of girls who have sworn to remain single, since their founder is Artemis. However, I don't really mind hanging around boys. Besides, you're new, and I heard that you're the one to fulfill a prophecy about twenty years old."

That's when Percy and Nancy came around the corner, both sweating bullets in the hot, June sun.

"I have to say, Nancy, you're pretty good with the sword, for a newbie."

"Thanks. I guess it just comes naturally for me. By the way, Link, I'm glad you changed your mind about coming down to see how I was doing."

Link was shocked. How did Nancy know what he was going to do? Did she spot him? Or did she just know him too well to guess wrong?

"You guessed right. I saw him trying to get down to the arena. I spotted him to be confronted by Dionysus, but he only turned around once Hades came to talk to him."

"You're saying that _HADES _convinced him to go back? Then again, Nico said that his dad could be pretty convincing at times," Percy chuckled.

Link knew he was in for it when his sister came to chew him out.

"Link, I appreciate you trying to see how I was doing, but you're acting super over-protective of me. I can take care of myself. You don't have to watch me all the time. I'm not a little girl, you know. Besides, you should be resting, not trying to get all the way to the arena. If anything, you'll just make yourself worse than you are already."

"Your girlfriend?" Thalia asked.

Link and Nancy stared at each other, disgust plain in their eyes. Thalia quickly realized the awkward situation that she had just made.

"Oh, my bad. Brother and sister, then?"

Nancy and Link nodded, relief flooding their faces. That was _EXTREMELY AWKWARD. _

OOXO

**Well, the ending part was awkward. We all have been in one or another at one point of our lives. Hope you liked and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: When Demigods Go Bad

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 7: When Demigods Go Bad

**Okay, the adventure begins a week after Nancy and Link have arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Don't worry, there will be some action pretty soon.**

Nancy was busy packing in the Hermes cabin, bringing along stuff that would be needed on the journey. She still couldn't believe that they were actually participating in a quest, like the ones in the middle ages, where knights would ride into battle. She thought that that sort of thing only happened in fairy tales. Now, not only was she in a quest, but she was also burdened with protecting the world. How many people got into THAT sort of position everyday? She was afraid of what would happen if they failed. She decided not to think about it, since it would only make her more nervous than she was already.

On the other side of the room, Link was packing the stuff that he would need, which included his weapons, and items that he had claimed in the separate dungeons of Hyrule. When he picked up each one, memories would flood in of the challenges he had faced in the separate locations. He shuddered as he picked up his bow, remembering the twisted form that Darbus had taken when he had touched the Fused Shadow. He still had nightmares of the black hulk of a beast. He never wanted to admit it to anyone now, but he was terrified of the mission ahead. He didn't see how that was possible. He possessed the Triforce of Courage, for crying out loud. Although, he thought, not everyone is perfect. He was still ashamed. The Hero of Hyrule, afraid? That would seem preposterous to its citizens.

Little did Link realize that Nancy had come from across the room to touch his shoulder in comfort. When Link and Nancy glanced at each other, they saw the same expression in each other's eyes: fear. It comforted Link to know that he wasn't the only one who was scared.. Even though Nancy was a professional as a private detective, she could still get scared. She would tell people that she wasn't afraid, when she was. Link and Nancy had a common point here. They didn't want to let people down just because they were scared, and right now, the world depended on them. They would make sure that they didn't fail.

"Come on, guys, let's get a move on," Percy called through the window.

Link and Nancy glanced at each other once more, nodded, and walked out the door. They were in the big leagues now.

The plan was, since Percy's uncle, Zeus, wouldn't really appreciate his nephew traveling through the skies, was to travel on the ground, to San Francisco, where Kronos would most surely be. Before they left, however, Nancy went to the hotel where they had been staying, and told her father what they were going to be doing. After a tearful goodbye, Nancy reunited with her brother, who stared at her in concern.

"I'm fine, Link. It's just that I never had to do something like this before. You've had experience with this kind of thing before, though. I'm just afraid that I might let the whole world down."

"I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Of course. We can handle this together. We'll just have to trust ourselves on this."

With that, they climbed into the transport, a white van, to drive to the train station. Accompanying them, were Tyson, Percy, Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth.

Annabeth, being the one who always had a plan, stated in a commanding tone,

"Alright, the plan will be to take the two o'clock train to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, then take the four o'clock train to Topeka, Kansas, and finally, we'll stick with the six o'clock train bound for San Francisco, California. Everyone got that?"

"Yes, Annabeth, I'm pretty sure that we all got it. Any ideas of how we can divert suspicion away from the main heroes of this quest?"

"Well, we can always say that Link just did his ears like that. You know, how people make their ears look pointy? As for Nancy, well, I know you both are not going to like this. We're going to have to call them a.. Couple."

Shock and disgust filled their eyes, as Nancy and Link stared at each other awkwardly.

"Does this mean that they're going to have to kiss?" Tyson asked, giggling into his giant hand.

"Well, uh, not.. Exactly. They'll just have to act, uh, you know, like they're an item."

Figuring that they had no other choice, Nancy and Link first began to practice holding hands, while trying not to look like they felt that it was awkward doing so. Nancy and Link breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief when the van finally stopped at the station. Climbing out, Thalia checked her watch.

"We have precisely five minutes left until the train arrives. That's not too long."

As everyone set down their bags and reclined on benches, Annabeth began to strategize on how they would travel and when they would have to be at the separate train stations. Of course, everyone from Camp Half-Blood knew that Annabeth strategized when she was nervous. Of course, the others were no exception.

"Tell me when the train gets here, Percy. I got to go."

Also, everyone knew that, whenever Grover got nervous, he would have to go to the bathroom, bad.

Link did not like that they were sitting around, when there could be enemies all around them. He kept glancing around at everyone, waiting for any sign that they were looking for them.

Tyson, technically an eight-year old in human standards, complained to Percy,

"When's the train gonna get here?"

"Soon, Tyson, soon. Just be patient. You know, you're going to have to get used to this. It's gonna be a long journey to San Francisco."

Soon enough, the train for Philadelphia pulled into the station. At that moment, there was a rushing of baggage as people began to board the train.

Link was a little startled at this new phenomenon that was before him. It looked like it was a giant, metal snake, with steam pouring out of a pipe on its head. When Link reached for his bag, he spotted something that sent his hero radar on the rage. It was a teenage boy about his age, with a scar on the left side of his face. He was twirling a strange sword in his hand, staring at him. Link wondered why no one else could see that the strange boy had a sword. Then he remembered Percy telling him about the Mist, and how ordinary people couldn't see through it.

Suddenly, an almighty bang was heard, as a part of the train exploded. Screams filled the air, as all chaos broke loose. That's when Grover happened to come out of the bathroom.

"Holy Hera! What's going on?"

"I'll give you a wild guess," Percy replied, gesturing to the strange boy in the background.

"It's been a long time, Jackson. Soon, I will have my revenge on you and your pathetic camp."

"Luke. It's been a while. How long has it been, a few months?"

"Don't play cheeky with me, Percy. Don't forget, I can still beat you sword-to-sword. Not to mention that you have a predicament on your hands, what with all of these people going to think that you blew up a part of the train. Also, the fact that you're going to be spotted on camera beating up a poor, defenseless boy, like me. So, what are you going to do about it? The police will arrest you and your pathetic friends before you get to San Francisco. The Lord of Time has it all planned out. The police will be on the borderline of every state. You'll never get to stop the world from falling. And the best part is, there's nothing that you can do about it."

While Luke was gloating over his victory, he gave Link enough time to grab his sword from his bag and catch him by surprise. With a yell, Link leapt into the air and knocked Luke down.

"What's this, Percy? You have a new friend to hide behind?"

"No, I'm not like you, Luke. If Link's gonna fight you, then I don't see why I shouldn't. After all, I wouldn't want to seem like a coward, like a certain someone that I know."

"You and your friends will pay for what you have done, Jackson!"

Luke commenced the fight with an upper-diagonal strike to the left, which Link blocked easily. When Luke began to charge in, Link waited as a brilliant light scored down his blade. Without warning, Link jumped into the air and struck the ground in front of Luke, knocking him back a few meters.

"I have to say, you're good. But not good enough."

With a snap of his fingers, Luke summoned a small army of monsters around him and ordered them forward. Link began to cut and slash into snake women, hellhounds, and others which were gruesome to behold. As he did so, they started to crumple into dust and disappear. It was almost like when monsters died on Hyrule, except they exploded. Percy had managed to slash a way to Luke and charged him head on. Unfortunately, Luke used this as an opportunity and butted the hilt of his sword into Percy's gut when he got close enough. The breath jarred out of him, Percy slumped to the ground.

"Say goodnight, Percy," Luke taunted, as he lifted his sword into the air, preparing to strike it into Percy's heart.

Suddenly, a mighty yell resounded from behind Luke, with his sword being knocked out of his hand. Luke spun around, only to be met with the side of Nancy's blade knocking into his face. Stumbling back a few paces, Luke wiped the blood that trickled out of his mouth and smirked at Nancy.

"That was an exceptionally foolish thing for you to do."

Quick as a wink, Luke grabbed his sword and flung it at Nancy's side, only to be met with a well-executed block. Shock filled Luke's eyes. No one had ever managed to block that deadly strike. Sensing that his guard had been let down, Nancy saw it as her chance to stab her sword into his side. Yelling in pain, Luke retaliated by pushing Nancy down.

Filled with rage at what Luke was doing to his sister, Link crouched down behind Luke and built up all of his strength into the Great Spin. With a mighty yell, Link spun into a tornado and knocked Luke down onto the tracks. Blood running all over him, Luke stared up at the heroes with hatred.

"This isn't over, hero. I will return, and when I do, you'll regret fighting me."

With that, Luke disappeared into the darkness.

Link made sure that there were no more threats to their lives before he turned to help his sister up.

"Thanks, Link."

When Percy, Link, and Nancy turned around, they saw that Grover had used his reed pipe to tie up and suffocate several enemies, Thalia had barbequed several monsters to a crisp, and Annabeth had her dagger out, minor cuts and bruises all over her face and body.

As for Tyson, he had put his knotting skills to good use.

"Good job, guys! We stopped Luke, for now."

"But, wasn't he supposed to be dead?" Grover asked with fright

"I don't know how, but somehow, Luke has come back. Obviously, Kronos figured that he could still use Luke for his purposes. But that's not important right now. Right now, we need to find another way to Kansas, since the train doesn't look like it's going to be in running order any time soon."

"I think that I could be able to help with that," a voice issued from the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Percy growled.

A buff man appeared from the darkness. He was about thirty-five years old, with a buzz cut and dark shades over his eyes.

"Is he someone we're supposed to know?" Link whispered.

"Yeah, he's my cousin, Ares."

OOXO

**Well, what mode of transportation does Ares have up his sleeve this time? And, just so you know, it's not going to be a zoo transport truck. Well, hope you enjoyed and remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Race to Philadelphia

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 8: Race to Philadelphia

**Here we are again. Hope you like the chapter. Just for kicks, you'll never guess what the mode of transportation is.**

"Why are you here, exactly?" Percy asked, not trusting his godly cousin.

"Well, as you know, I love a good fight, and I just happened to see you participating in one, so I figured that I could watch the show."

"Oh, sure, you'd rather watch a show than to act in one, because you're afraid that you might have a sword stuck into your ankle. Remember that, Ares? I'm pretty sure that they could hear you all over the states, you were so loud."

Ares did not look amused, as he continued,

"Yeah, well, it wasn't my idea to come here in the first place. Daddy Zeus saw the train explode, and figured that I could give you a means of transportation."

"Like a zoo _humane _transport truck?"

"No, Jackson, it's gonna be something else. And if you don't like it, too bad. You said so yourself, you and your friends have to find another means of transportation. Plus, with the way the cops are gonna be surrounding the states, this will be a good way to get around them."

Nancy didn't trust this Ares. For one thing, she remembered Percy telling her that Ares had been part of the plot for the world to fall into war when Zeus's master bolt went missing. How could they be so sure that Ares was telling the truth? Then again, he wouldn't gain much if the world fell to Kronos. Plus, they really didn't have a choice, unless they wanted to be stuck in New York.

They began to folllow Ares, as he lead them through a rather old parking lot through the slum area of Manhatten. After a few minutes, Ares stopped and pointed to an RV with bright colors and flowers all over it.

"You've got to be kidding me! A hippie van? We're _not _going in a hippie van!" Percy said in a that's-final tone.

"Okay then. Fine by me if you want the world to fall into ruin under Kronos, just because you don't want to set foot in a van."

"Oh, fine! We'll get in the stupid van. But when this is over, I'm going to kill you."

"Just get in the van!"

As Percy and the others climbed into the van, its engine started. They barely had time to sit down before the vehicle lurched forward. They quickly buckled themselves in as the RV made a sharp turn on a crowded intersection.

Link was hanging on for dear life, praying that he wouldn't be lurched out of the window. He didn't know who was crazy enough to be driving this thing. Link didn't understand what hippies were, but he didn't have time to ask before Tyson groaned,

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Please tell me that someone has a giant, plastic bag. Please!" Percy pleaded.

Luckily, Nancy just happened to have one for storage use. Quickly grabbing it, the others winced as Tyson let loose.

"What are hippies?" Link asked, after the danger of Tyson getting sick all over the floor was over.

"They're wierdos who.. Commune with nature. Wait a second? Does this mean that we'll be going through the woods? Huh. For once, Ares actually had a good plan. But still.. Hippies? Really?"

No sooner did Percy stop his tirade, than the vehicle lurched into a camping location just out of Manhatten. Whoever it was obviously didn't care if their RV got bashed up by crashing through the woods. When they finally stopped, Link released his hold on the seat arms, hands totally numb. He realized that he was lucky, since the others' seatbelts had given loose, and they had crashed onto the ground.

"Next time, maybe we should double-buckle ourselves," Thalia groaned, rubbing her head where it had banged into a table.

A few minutes later, the RV's door was thrown open and revealed a youthful looking man with blond hair and beard and was wearing clothes that hippies would wear.

"Well, we meet again, Jackson. It's been a while."

"Apollo? What are you doing posing as a hippie?"

"Well, I figured that I could use some good old-fashioned relaxation, so I decided to turn in this direction for that privilege. I hear that you're trying to get to Philadelphia. Truth be told, I was planning to go there myself as a stop, since I'm headed to Kansas. I suppose you know that Kansas is the location for the beginning part of the book, The Wizard of Oz? It's a good book. Then again, that would be why it's called a classic."

" Wait a second," Thalia interrupted, realization crossing her face. "if you're here in an RV, then who's driving your chariot?"

"It wasn't a problem. I just got my sister, Artemis, to handle it. And yes, even though she's the goddess of the moon, she assigned one of her Hunters to drive. She made sure that it was one who _wasn't _afraid of heights, though."

At this, Thalia winced, remembering when Apollo had trusted her to drive his sun-car across the sky. Long story short, it was a _horrible _idea, considering that Thalia was afraid of heights, which was ironic, since she was the daughter of the sky god. It almost seemed as if Apollo was trying to make her feel guilty, because of her weakness.

"Right, anyway, gang, it looks as if we're going to have to stick with Apollo until we get to Kansas. That shouldn't be too much of a problem."

However, Percy didn't reckon that Apollo had come up with about fifty haikus since they saw him last. And, as the gang came to realize, hippies weren't exactly modern. For one thing, they had to eat food from the earth. _Straight_ from the earth, for crying out loud.

When it was supper, Grover decided to ask Apollo the fateful question,

"So, what do hippies usually eat?"

"Well, Grover, some are vegans, some are carnivores, but, since you're a satyr, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to go dig up some dandelions and clovers."

Nancy was shocked. Eat.. Dandelions and clovers? She had never heard of that ever being done. Then again, she guessed that that information would come in handy if they ever got stranded in the woods, which they probably would soon enough.

Link had heard the food ideas, and had wandered out into the woods. He quickly spotted some dandelions and clovers. When he bent down to pick them, he realized that his Triforce mark was pulsing out of control. Sensing that something wasn't right, Link transformed into a wolf to investigate.

He winced as he was forced to a crawling position and began to shrink a little in size. His ribcage shrank, a tail grew out from his tailbone, and claws sprouted from his hands. When the transformation was complete, Link shook his head of the fog. Lately, it was getting harder and harder to transform. Well, having your body undergo turning from a human to a wolf countless times was enough to tax it. Putting his mind to the task ahead, Link caught the scent of blood. Fresh blood. Padding forward cautiously, Link peered through the undergrowth, to spot the form of a giant consuming a.. Link felt like he was going to pass out, as he realized that the giant was having a buffet of.. Wolves. For the first time in his life, Link felt fear in his beast form. As a wolf, he felt unstoppable, but here, he was fair game. Now, Link understood the emotions of a prey animal, to always be on the run from what would hunt you down. To want to cower in a safe place, away from the world. To never want to venture out into the unknown.

As Link backed away, he stepped down onto a twig, alerting the giant of his presence. As the giant advanced toward him, Link felt like turning and running far, far away from here. But then he realized that, if he did, he would be giving in to cowardice. He would be betraying the very virtue that he possessed, not to mention that he would abandon his friends to the monster. The urge to protect coursed through every part of Link's being. He wasn't going to let this monster get to his friends. He would rather die first.

Link rooted his paws to the spot, as the giant got closer.. And closer.. And closer. Then, without warning, Link pounced onto the giant's foot and bit into its big toe. As it howled in pain, Link managed to scale up to the giant's head and dug his claws in, hard. The giant roared in anger and swiped its hand into Link, slamming him into a tree. Spots dancing in front of his eyes, Link stood up and growled in defiance. The giant sneered and uprooted a tree, planning to use it for a club. Link waited for just the right moment. Time seemed to slow down, as Link saw the club rocket toward him. When the timing was perfect, Link sprang onto the branch, and quickly turned into a human to grab hold of the branch with his hands. As the giant stared in confusion, Link quickly grabbed his sword and leapt onto the back of the giant's neck. With a great war cry, Link dug the sword into the monster's neck. As the giant fell onto the ground, dead, Link heard the pounding of feet as the others came to investigate the battle.

"Whoa, you took out a giant!" Tyson replied in childish wonder.

"Wait a minute. A.. Giant? I thought that they only lived in the north. What's one doing in the woods off of Manhatten?" Annabeth asked, in obvious fear.

When Nancy came closer to the great beast, she found the remains of the majestic wolves, where the flies were now starting to gather. When Nancy stared at her brother, she saw that he was staring at the wolves, looking paler than she had ever seen him before. As he tugged his sword out of the deceased giant's neck, his breathing started to become shallow. Nancy barely had enough time to get near enough to her brother, before he fainted.

OOXO

When Link regained consciousness, he felt like an absolute idiot for acting so weak. How could he have fainted like that, in front of _everyone?_ Link sighed in annoyance. It was just that the sight of those wolves.. Creatures that were supposed to be dominant over the forest, and the fact that he could turn into one of them.. Link didn't even want to think about it. The sight of those wolves as food for a monster.. The sight of those mangled corpses.. Link had to close his eyes for a few seconds to clear away the image from his frazzled brain.

It took Link a few seconds to realize that he was in the RV, and that it was on the road. He sat up from the brightly-colored bed that he was on and tried to pinpoint where they were. They were far away from New York City, that was for certain.

"We're in the state of Pennsylvania, just so you know. You were out for a long time. Nancy was actually starting to worry about you. Guess seeing those wolves like that was pretty hard on you, huh?"

Link turned to see Thalia polishing her sword, which was crackling with electricity. Link wondered how she wasn't getting hurt. Then again, she was the daughter of Zeus, so, no big surprise. A few minutes later, Nancy came walking in. Of course, she went to her brother's side.

Taking the hint, Thalia walked out of the room to converse with Percy and Annabeth as to travel plans.

"Link, is there something bothering you?" Nancy asked her brother.

Link remembered when he actually considered running away from the fight. He figured that he wouldn't be able to hide it forever. Well, his sister was a professional in what she did, after all.

"Yeah, there has been something. When I saw that giant, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I mean, it was eating wolves. They're supposed to be one of the dominant species of the world. I understood, for that one moment, what it's like for prey, being hunted down without end. I.. Wanted to run away. I wanted to give in to my instincts and get away from the danger. That's when I realized what I was doing. I was planning to give in to fear. Then, I thought about you and the others. I couldn't just leave you alone with that.. Thing. So I did what I had to do, to keep you and the others safe. I've even begun to wonder if I'm even worthy enough to possess this mark."

"Of course you are, Link. The fact that you stood up to that giant and fought it, when you'd rather have run away, proves that you have true courage. True courage isn't about absence of fear. It's when you're scared of something, but you face up against it, anyway. That is a sign of true courage. Don't think, even for a second, that you're not worthy of the Triforce of Courage. The fact that you even participated in this quest shows that. Don't lose hope."

The encouraging talk was interrupted when Percy came out from the front.

"Alright, guys. We're at Philadelphia. We'll head for Kansas in two hours."

OOXO

**Okay, the gang is making progress. Wonder what will happen in Philadelphia? Looks like you're just going to have to find out. Hee Hee Hee. I love keeping you guys in suspense. Hope you liked and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: In the City of Independence

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 9: In the City of Independence

**Well, now that the gang is in Philadelphia, things should be starting to get interesting. Oh, and in case you're wondering, Bernard will be in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

As Link and the others parked the van, they all stared in awe at the place where their Declaration of Independence was signed. There was so much historical value in this city alone, and the architecture, as Annabeth pointed out Independence Hall and various other important landmarks. While they would be waiting to hit the road for Kansas, the others would stock up on supplies and information for their quest. Nancy volunteered to head for one of Philadelphia's libraries to check up information about the stolen mask, Link and Grover would find a good restaurant for takeout, (Since dandelions and clovers alone didn't exactly fill you up much), Percy and Annabeth would check out the architecture, while Thalia and Tyson would hang out at the van, keeping a lookout for anyone or any_thing _suspicious.

As Nancy entered the library that she was dropped off at, she asked if there were any books on the basis of Greek plays. Once the section was located, she skimmed over the many books, wondering which one would hold the answers that she was seeking. As her hand brushed over the spines, her eyes drifted onto one of the titles: _Masks: A History. _As she skimmed through the pages, she came across pictures of several masks of many shapes and facial expressions. In order to find the picture of the mask that was stolen, Nancy decided to call her father, who was taking control of the case while she was away. As Nancy put the book back and went outside to make the call, she heard someone whispering to her.

"Psst.. Nancy. Over here."

Deciding not to take any chances, Nancy cautiously approached the alley from where the voice was emanating. As she carefully lifted a pipe from the ground, she whipped into the alley, ready to defend herself. She didn't expect to hear a shriek,

"Ah, spare me!"

"Bernard? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at camp?"

"Well, yes and no. For one thing, I can't be spotted by anyone other than you, Link, and the others, because, if I'm spotted by someone working for The Lord of Time, they'll know you are here. But Chiron said it was most urgent that I keep an eye on you guys, to keep him updated on your moves. Let me tell you, it's going to be a lot harder to move around the States, what with the cops spotting you supposedly blowing up that train. Not to mention the fact that your brother took out a _giant._ Kronos already knows that your brother is a very skilled swordsman. You have to make sure that your brother _stays out of sight. _All that I'm saying is, you got to be real careful about your travel plans. From now on, it might be wise to stay out of sight of people, just in case the news of your.. Terrorism, has already crossed the border."

No sooner did Bernard say this than a television newscast came on, showing footage of the gang battling Luke, with Nancy and Link attacking him with bats.

"Now might be a good time to get down. Remember, you won't be much help to the world if you get arrested. Good luck."

As Bernard raced off into the darkness, Nancy crouched down behind a dumpster to call her dad about what the mask looked like. As soon as her father picked up the phone, Nancy knew that she was going to get a very long lecture.

"Nancy, what's going on? Why are you being portrayed as juvenile delinquents? It's all over the news. In the police's eyes, you and your friends are guilty of blowing up a part of the Philadelphia train and attacking an innocent bystander."

"Dad, it's not what you think. This guy, Kronos, wants to frame us so that we'll get arrested before we can get to San Francisco."

"I know that you and Link wouldn't be guilty of something like that. I'm just going to warn you, from her on out, to _stay out of sight._"

"We will, Dad. We've already got Apollo on our side. He'll be able to help us out, at least until we get to Kansas."

"Apollo? As in, the sun god, Apollo?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. Dad, the reason I called is, I need to find out what that mask that was stolen looks like. It could really help with our mission."

"Well, according to Ms. Rosewood, it looks like Kronos, and it's made out of clay. Does that help?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you so much, Dad."

"What are loving parents for, Nancy?"

As Nancy hung up the phone, she realized that she was in a pickle. If she was spotted, there was no telling what would happen. Nancy decided that the only way back, was to go from alley to alley, to try and get back to the van. Nancy, being observant and all, knew that the van wasn't too far away. Fifteen minutes later, she got to the van, looked around to make sure that no one was watching, then hopped in. Luckily, everyone else was already there.

"Thank goodness you're here, Nancy. Me and Annabeth barely got out of sight before that newscast came up. Looks like we're going to have to double-time our trip to Kansas, pronto."

As Apollo started up the engine, a huge explosion emanated from Independence Hall. Not caring if they were spotted, Percy told Apollo to hurry over to the Hall. As they turned the corner, Link was shocked to see a monstrous creature, with two heads, one a lion, the other a goat. On the end of its tail, was a snake head, hissing viciously. Right next to the creature, was a lady in a pink dress and hat.

As Percy and the others approached, the strange lady hissed,

"Percy Jackson, it's been a long time. Me and my son have missed you greatly. And, we've heard of the legendary hero in green who took out a giant. How could we ever forget someone like that?"

"Echidna. How are you and your son doing? I hope Chimera has taken the habit of eating breath mints."

"There's no need for you to be cheeky, Jackson. Once the mask is delivered to Kronos, there will be no stopping him from taking over the world. Prepare to die!"

As Chimera's heads prepared to breath fire, they roared in pain as Thalia summoned lightning to strike them.

"Bad monster!" Tyson roared, as he picked up a part of the pavement to hurl at it.

While Annabeth distracted the two heads in front, Link carefully maneuvered to the back to jump on its back. As he prepared to jump, however, the snake head caught him off guard, bashing into him and hurling him into the wall, hard. With the breath knocked out of him, Link slumped to the ground, trying to breath. Before the head of the snake could finish Link off, the sound of Grover's reed pipe filled the air in a hypnotic tune. In front of Link's eyes, the grass nearby began to grow taller and taller, winding around the tail of Chimera. Hissing in indignation, it whipped from side to side, as it struggled to break free from its bonds. The distraction gave Link enough time to deal it a blow to its neck. As the snake breathed its last, Thalia and Percy had killed the remainder of the heads. As the great beast crumpled into dust, Echidna screamed,

"No! What have you done? You will pay dearly for this, Percy Jackson."

And, with that, she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Brushing himself off, Percy congratulated the others on their good teamwork.

"Now, all we have to do is get to Kansas, pronto, before someone spots us."

As Nancy started to climb into the van, she spotted a mirror lying on the ground. As Nancy picked it up to examine it, she realized that it had the Triforce mark, just like Link. She hadn't noticed that Link had come up behind her, staring at it, looking as if he recognized it.

"Is that..?" he asked, in a hopeful tone.

Without warning, it dragged itself out of Nancy's hands and fell to the pavement. As it began to shake, Tyson asked,

"Is it gonna explode, Percy?"

"I'm not sure what it's doing, Tyson."

Everyone was in for a shock when the mirror projected a portal, with the Triforce symbol in the middle of it. As everyone stared in confusion, someone stepped out of the portal.

"Pretty lady." Tyson said, in awe over the woman that had emerged.

She was about twenty years old, with curling, red hair, red eyes, and pale skin.

"Hello, Link. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

OOXO

**Well, all you Twilight Princess fans know who that is. So, for those of you who like Midna, you're all going to like the story from now on.**


	10. Chapter 10: An Old Friend

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 10: An Old Friend

**Well, now that Midna's back, Link has a lot of explaining to do. Anyway, hope you people who love Midna enjoy the rest of the story better. Enjoy!**

Everyone was staring in shock as the mysterious woman stepped out of the portal. This was beyond anything even _Percy _had seen out of the ordinary.

"Midna." Link greeted the stranger, enthusiastically.

"Who's she?" Percy asked, trying not to sound rude.

"She's an old friend. Someone who helped me during the Twilight invasion."

"Link, I came to warn you. Kronos is not the only one who will be trying to take over the world. He has resurrected Ganondorf, and they're both plotting to take over."

"Ganondorf? I thought that when I last met him, he was killed for sure."

"Unfortunately, no. If Kronos has Ganondorf on his side, he will know everything about you, by now."

"Hey, who's the cute girl over here?"

Midna was staring in disgust as Apollo made cat-calls.

"Well, how did you get here?" Link asked, curious.

"Well, I might as well start from the beginning, from when I saw you last. After I destroyed the Twilight mirror, back in Hyrule, I became the queen of my people. Months after, I saw that something wasn't right in Hyrule. The presence of Ganondorf wasn't in the afterlife. I knew that I had to investigate. After a little research, I discovered that the myth about Din's grandson was all true, and that he was plotting, with the help of Ganondorf, to take over the earth and, eventually, Hyrule. I knew that the only way that I could ever get to you, was if I used my ancestors' magic. I'm not proud of it, believe me, but there was no other way. I sent that mirror to this spot, so that a portal would open and lead me here. Now, we must hurry to San Francisco and stop Ganondorf and The Lord of Time from taking over both worlds."

"Alright, people, let's go!" Percy commanded.

As everyone hopped in the van, Midna stared at Nancy and asked,

"I take it you are Link's sister?"

"How did you know that Link had a sister?"

"When one lives in a separate universe with powerful magic, there is no telling what you can find out. I hope that you have been a good sister to him. He's been through many troubles and hardships. I just don't want him to suffer anymore than he has to."

"I understand."

A few minutes later, the van was en route toward Kansas, taking back roads and forest trails to stay low-key.

When they had crossed into Ohio, Link figured that he could write a letter to Ilia. After all, he had only given her a quick goodbye when he had left for New York. She must be worried sick about him, especially since they had confessed their love for each other. As Link began the first few words, he wondered what he should say. He hadn't noticed that Nancy was right behind him, until she asked what he was doing.

"Writing a letter."

"Is that the writing of your world's English?"

"Yes, is suppose that you could call it that."

"For Ilia, I suppose?"

Link didn't even have to bother asking how she knew that. When he thought about it, it was pretty obvious that he was writing to her. Well, who else?

Across the room, Link spotted Midna staring at him, then turned away, what could only be sadness over her face. Link felt a little pang of guilt. It seemed that Midna _was _in love with him. She was a good friend. Sure, she could be a little rough around the edges at first but, otherwise, she was a good friend. He hoped that she would find someone else to love soon.

Suddenly, Link was lunged to the floor, as the van stopped abruptly. As Link picked himself up from the floor, Percy asked Apollo what was going on.

"I don't know. Some sort of construction on this road. We'll have to find another way. I think I saw a wood trail a few miles back."

Just as Apollo was about to turn the van around, Link was suddenly pushed over by Midna. Split-Seconds later, an arrow pierced through the window and thudded into the opposite wall. Link, with sudden realization, knew that Midna had just saved his life. The arrow would have pierced straight through his heart if she hadn't gotten him out of the way in time.

"Here we go again," Grover sighed, as he drew out his reed pipes.

The others drew out their weapons and rushed to stop the menace. That's when they all realized that they were surrounded by little green goblins on boars, who were firing arrows right and left.

"What are these things?" Percy yelled, as he struck back an arrow with his sword.

"Bulblins. I've fought them countless times before. When you knock one of them off a boar, kill it before it can get back on."

"Thanks for the heads-up, but I've got a better approach," Thalia said, raising her sword to the sky. Scant seconds later, the clouds started to swirl, lightning flashing out of the mass. Raising her sword, Thalia willed the lighting to strike down the Bulblin army, sending them into a panic.

"That was too easy," Percy said, a little wary that it was.

"Ah, Percy Jackson." a voice said, in a thick French accent.

"Dr. Thorn," Percy growled, as a man stepped out of the shadows.

He had dark shades over his eyes, which were blue and brown, gray hair, and was wearing a fancy, black suit.

"Dr. Thorn? Isn't he the guy who hired that cyclops to kidnap us?" Nancy asked.

"Yes I am, pathetic demigod. Unfortunately, that buffoon wasn't up to the task. So, I decided that I would do it myself. After all, if you want something done, do it yourself. Now, nothing will stand in the way of Kronos ruling the world."

"I don't think so," Midna retorted, swirling black essence around herself.

As it built up, Midna yelled as she flung it at Dr. Thorn. As it tied him up head to toe, he chuckled.

"Do you really think that that's going to keep me trapped, Princess?"

Suddenly, in front of everyone, Dr. Thorn morphed into a hideous beast, with the body of a lion, the head of a man, and the tail of a scorpion.

"Now, face the manticore, if you dare."

Without warning, he lunged his tail forward and launched spikes. Midna put up a defensive block on the first round. Smiling wickedly, Dr. Thorn launched another volley, which caught Midna off guard. She cried in pain as one of the projectiles burrowed into her arm. Link gasped as Midna clutched her arm. In retaliation, Tyson rushed the great beast, yelling,

"No one hurts the pretty lady!"

Having gripped Dr. Thorn by the tail, Tyson hurled him into a tree. Jumping down, Dr. Thorn mocked Tyson,

"Is that the best you got?"

Thinking quickly, Link realized that he could use his claw shots to disappear into the trees. Bringing them out, he made sure that the others were distracting Thorn before he disappeared. As Thalia lunged her shield forward to intimidate the fierce beast, Link jumped from tree to tree, getting closer to the beast's unguarded back. When the time was right, Link jumped from the tree and gripped the furry mane to hold himself on.

"You think that you can best the Manticore, puny mortal?"

Using this as their chance, Midna and Nancy charged the beast. Nancy burrowed her sword into his paw, while Midna used her magic to control the branches of a tree nearby. Whipping forward, the limbs gripped Dr. Thorn and hoisted him into the air. For the finishing touch, Thalia summoned lightning to blast the hideous beast into oblivion. As the sand trickled out of the tree, Link went to examine Midna's wound, praying that it wasn't poisonous.

"It's okay, Link. Manticore spikes only eject a toxin that pains you, not kills you." Percy reassured him.

Nancy, always the one who was prepared, brought out a strip of gauze and wound it around Midna's pale arm.

"Thank you." Midna replied, grateful that Nancy would help her, even though she was different from everyone else.

As the gang headed back to the van, they were once again on their way to Kansas.

As Link was tending to Midna, he said to her,

"Thank you, for saving my life."

"Let's just say that I did it in return for you helping me when I was exposed to the light."

Link remembered that time. He remembered as he raced toward Hyrule castle, praying that Midna wouldn't die before he got there. Even though Midna was a pain in the beginning, somehow, Link dreaded her dying.

Bringing himself out of the memory, Link just hoped that there wouldn't by anything else that would stand in their way. But hey, that's a demigod's life for you.

OOXO

**Well, how did you like the battle with Dr. Thorn? I thought that it would be about time to bring him up, after he was seen in River Heights. Well, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble in Topeka

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 11: Trouble in Topeka

**So, last we saw the gang, they had just faced off against Dr. Thorn. Now, what's gonna happen in Topeka? Well, hee hee, you're just going to have to find out for yourself. Have fun reading! **

After many delays and hours, the gang finally reached Topeka. When everyone climbed out of the stuffy van( since it didn't have air conditioning, for some odd reason), they asked the residents where the train station was located. After they had gotten their information, they all met back at the van to plan their next move.

Percy, seeing as how he was looked up to as a leader, made the plan.

"Alright, we have about two hours before the train for San Francisco is ready to go, so we'll have plenty of time to get supplies. Tyson and I will go to the handi-mart and pick up some food for the go, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover will poke around to see if anyone has heard about what's going on in San Francisco, while Link, Nancy, and Midna stay by the van. We don't want anyone on the others side to get suspicious."

As Percy, Tyson, Annabeth, and Thalia headed off for their objectives, Link kept an eye out for anything suspicious.

"You know, I never see you smile. I mean, I know that this is a dire situation, but still, you don't seem to be the joking type." Apollo said to Link.

Link remembered when he was just a carefree boy, thinking, as foolish people did, that nothing would ever go wrong. He had learned, otherwise, when the plague of twilight covered the land. He had been shocked to find out that he was destined by the Golden Goddesses themselves, that he was destined to save Hyrule. Ever since then, he had learned a great deal of responsibility and courage. Now, at the present moment, he was reliving his duty. Nothing would get in the way of his mission to protect Earth. Whenever he thought of laughing or fooling around, he would be filled with disgust at the person that he used to be. He couldn't believe that he was that immature back in the day. Staring down at the Triforce mark on the back of his left hand, strengthened his determination to keep the world safe from the likes of Kronos.

He didn't expect the Triforce of Courage to pulse uncontrollably. That's when Link heard a train. He was confused, since it seemed to be louder than the others at the station.

"Link, look!" Nancy exclaimed in horror.

Link's eyes widened to witness a gigantic tornado barreling straight for them. Link knew about tornadoes and had even seen one when he was seven years old. But this one was.. Huge. Bigger than Link had ever seen.

Knowing that there was no time left to be able to get to shelter, Midna put up a defensive barrier around them, while Link and Nancy crouched low to the ground.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold this up."

As Midna glanced toward a subway entrance, Link realized what she was going to do. Before he could say to not do it, Midna used her magic to push Link and Nancy into the entrance. As the tornado engulfed her, the force of the wind whirled debris into the entrance. Just as Link pushed Nancy out of the way, he felt something large wham against his back and everything went black.

OOXO

In the darkness, a bright light filled a spacious room. As Link squinted, he saw an elegant woman, who looked like Zelda, approaching him.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Yes, Link. It's me, Hylia. I have come to bring you dire news. You must reach your destination before Kronos can use the mask. If you don't, Earth and Hyrule both, will fall."

"Is there something that I can do?"

"Yes. I will give you what will bring him back to Tartarus. It is a weapon that he used to depose his father, Uranus."

With that, Hylia drew out a scythe that gleamed in the bright light. As Link took the weapon from his mother's hands, the room started to darken. Before the light disappeared completely, Hylia gave one last warning.

"You must let you sister wield the scythe, because.."

Hylia paused, and Link thought that he saw a tear go down her cheek, before everything went back to black.

OOXO

As Link regained consciousness, he felt a great weight over him. He became aware of grunts coming from the left. Link realized that he was trapped under part of a wall, and that his sister, Nancy, was trying to move it.

Suddenly, the pattering of feet echoed through the subway, with Percy and the others coming seconds later.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked with fear.

Not wasting any time, Tyson heaved the piece of wall off of Link and helped him up.

"What's that in your hands?" Percy asked.

As Link looked down at his left hand, he realized that the scythe was clutched in it.

Suddenly, he realized that he hadn't seen Midna since she had gotten both him and Nancy out of the path of the storm. As he raced outside, his heart nearly stopped beating, as he saw one of Midna's hands sticking out of a pile of rubble. Time seemed to stop as Link tossed aside the rubble, until he came to the beaten form of Midna.

"No." Link whispered, falling to his knees.

A sudden groan drew his attention to her more closely. He realized, with joy, that Midna was still alive. As an ambulance pulled up, he insisted on helping her into the ambulance. Instead, they ordered Link to wear a blanket around his shoulders. One of the medics stared at him with sympathy. To her, he was just a kid who had witnessed a terrible thing that hurt thousands of people every year.

Link had had his share of terrible things, but this one topped it all off. It was even more troubling that this deadly incident was created by nature.

As the others came up to the surface, the ambulance drove off, bringing Midna and others to the hospital. As Link watched it drive off, Nancy comforted her brother, saying that Midna would be okay.

"Alright, people, it's going to be a little while yet until the train for California is ready, so let's get going." Percy said. As the others picked up what valuables they could from the wreckage, Percy came to Link and said,

"I know that you're worried about Midna, but we have to focus on the mission ahead. If we don't, many more people will be injured or killed. Let's go."

OOXO

**You didn't think that I would kill off Midna, did you? I'm not that heartless. Besides, I would have gotten flames if I had decided to do that, anyhow. So, how are you liking the story so far? Leave your comment in a review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Darkness and Light

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 12: Darkness and Light

**So, here we are on the next chapter. I suppose you are all confused about the scythe that Hylia gave Link. So, I will explain it here now. Hope you enjoy! **

Way out to sea, on a cruise ship called the Princess Andromeda, Luke was residing in a well-furnished room. It was everything that any room like it should be, excepting the golden casket underneath the window, looking out to the horizon.

"Well, what is it, Luke Castellan? Have the heroes been vanquished?"

"No, they have not, Lord of Time. They managed to evade that tornado you sent, except that princess, Midna. Unfortunately, she's still alive."

"No matter. I wouldn't want them to be killed, quite yet. I have need for one of them. Let them come. Send monsters to only hinder them. I wouldn't want the show to be spoiled."

"Yes, Lord Kronos."

As Luke exited the room, he strolled down to the mall section of the ship. Dispatching a messenger to summon all the passengers, he climbed the stairs to a platform, ready to give an announcement. As the congregation gathered, Luke smiled at the army that he possessed. No one, not even Percy Jackson, would be able to stop him this time. Clearing his throat, he addressed his army,

"My army. The Lord of Time's reign is nearly upon us. As we sail for California, the mask of Din is bound toward our great leader. He's just made an order to all of you: don't kill the heroes. He wants one of them alive. We shall not let anything or anyone stand in our way of ruling the earth. We shall patrol the entire circumference of the globe. Whole nations shall bow down to Kronos' might. Percy Jackson and his pathetic camp will be wiped off the face of the glorious empire to come. Now, are you all ready to follow Kronos?"

With that, a loud roar spread across the ship, a roar filled with murderous glee, that could shake anyone to the bone in terror.

"_Nothing shall stand in the way! If Percy and his friends want a fight, they'll get what's coming for them!"_

OOXO

As the train for San Francisco took a stop at Denver, Colorado, Link took another look at the scythe that Hylia had given him.

It was radiating pure light, as Link twirled it in his hands. As he executed the skills that he had been taught by his ancestor, he put in an extra twirl here and there. Overall, it was a very interesting weapon.

"Funny. It looks like Kronos' scythe, but it has a sort of lighter complexion to it than his."

Link turned to see Percy observing, as Link tested the weapon.

"Kronos has a scythe like this?"

"Yeah, he does. It was given to him by his mother, Gaiea, to depose his father, Uranus. After that, Kronos became the ruler of the titans."

Testing out something, Link launched the scythe at a target. Instantly, it transformed into a ray of light and disintegrated the target.

"Whoa. That was cool," Thalia replied, as she came up with a can of root beer.

"I wish that I could have a weapon like that," Nancy said in awe.

"Actually, our mother said that she wanted you to have this."

Nancy's eyes widened, as Link handed the weapon to her. Swinging it around in her hand, she looked more confident than Link had ever seen her with a sword. As she swung it down rapidly, it sent a beam of light straight into another target that Link had put up. As the light touched the bullseye, it shattered the target into countless pieces.

"Whoa. Weapon make stuff go boom," Tyson said in awe.

Nancy herself hadn't even seen that one coming. This was a weapon that responded to her every move. This was a weapon that she was comfortable wielding. When she used a sword, she always felt like her feet were in the wrong place. With the scythe, no matter where her feet were, it would always strike the target.

"I see that you are already a master with my weapon."

Turning around, Nancy and the others spotted the elegant figure of Hylia approaching them. She wore a simple, white gown, with a band of twine on her head for a crown.

"Mother," Nancy and Link replied simultaneously.

Hylia smiled, as she and her children embraced each other. Even though she was a goddess, she still cared as much for her children as a mortal woman. But, she began to wonder if they would even want to be claimed by her, after she told them about her life.

"I have to tell you all something. You may not like this, but you must learn the truth about me. This scythe and Kronos' were made at the same time. This was my signature weapon before I came to Hyrule to save it from Demise, the demon king from long ago. I came to Hyrule, because I wanted to get away from my past and prove to the Golden Goddesses that I was not like my family. In reality, I am the sister of Kronos, Lord of the Titans, and daughter of the earth and sky."

"You're.. What?" Percy asked, more shocked than he had ever been in his life.

Right next to him, Thalia had just taken a big swig of root beer, that she had promptly spit out after hearing Hylia's revelation.

"Yes, I know. You may all wonder how it all started with me and how I came to be the guardian of the Triforce. It all started when we were children. Kronos was always the daring one, always wanting to rule the kingdom when he was older. It was all perfect, until the hundred-armed giants and the cyclops came around. My father was disgusted with them, and threw them all into Tartarus for their ugliness. Of course, mother was infuriated with my father's behavior. As was I, but I never expected mother to create a scythe and order someone to kill him. I was horrified when Kronos took it and threw down father. He was my favorite brother, and I always thought that he could never do wrong. After father was overthrown, Kronos ascended the throne. However, he did not release his siblings from deep inside the earth. Mother was furious. What was worse, Kronos did not want any one of his children to claim the throne, so when my sister, Rhea, had children, Kronos would.. Would.."

At this, Hylia had to pause, trying hard to compose herself. After a few deep breaths, she continued,

"I was disgusted at the monster that my brother had become. Having been corrupted by the throne, I wished with all my heart that some other child of his would overthrow him. That wish came true when my sister tricked Kronos into swallowing a stone, after having her recent child, Zeus. Funny that, just like his father, he should be the youngest to rule. After the great Titan War, in which I joined the side of the Olympians, I felt disgusted with my family ties. In order to get away from it all, I decided to locate my grandmother, Din, so I could find purpose for my life. Even though I was the sister of the Titan Lord, Din and the other goddesses trusted me with the Triforce. Even after I stopped Demise and reincarnated in the form of the first Zelda, I was still plagued with guilt. Ever since then, I have resided in the land of Hyrule, watching as Percy defeated his grandfather and saved the world. Now, you must do it again."

Everyone was staring in sympathy for the goddess before them. They couldn't believe how long she had concealed the truth from everyone around her. It must have been dreadful to have carried a secret like that for so long.

"I know that you are wondering why Nancy received the scythe and you didn't, Link. That is something that I am forbidden to tell you. If it did, you would be filled with horror at what lies ahead. I am sorry that I have put you through with this. The world rests in your hands. Don't fail."

With that, Hylia sprouted wings and flew off into the sky, leaving everyone full of questions of what was to come.

"Why do I get the feeling that everything's going to be nightmarish from now on?" Grover whimpered.

OOXO

**Man, I know that you all didn't see that one coming. If you thought the other secret was big, things just got BIGGER. I would prefer you not to waste time figuring out the family tree with Hylia in the picture. You could get a headache. But, one thing's for sure. This means that Nancy and Link are cousins to the big six. And to Chiron. Yikes! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed, cause things are going to get tough.**


	13. Chapter 13: Kronos' Master Plan

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 13: Kronos' Master Plan

**So, what hero does Kronos need for his master plan? And what will he need him or her for? Well, read on and find out.**

As Link was playing with the children in Kakariko Village, everything stopped. As Link looked around, a voice that grated like steel began to taunt him.

"Fool. Do you really think that you can defeat the Lord of Time? I shall destroy Earth and Hyrule. I shall enjoy watching you suffer, as everyone that you care about is slain. There will be no stopping me."

As the world began to spin, Link witnessed the destruction of cities and nations, burning to the ground, with bone-chilling laughter echoing in the background. Link even saw Castle Town on fire, with Ilia trapped in a building. As she screamed in terror, that's when Link woke up. A cold sweat was beading down his forehead as he took in shallow gasps of air.

"You okay?" Nancy asked her brother, noticing him tossing and turning in his seat.

All Link could do was nod, traumatized by that horrid dream.

As Link began to stare out the window, he spotted the sign that showed that they were in San Francisco. As the train stopped, Link took a deep breath and gathered his things. As everyone disembarked from the train, Tyson noticed that Link was looking a little ill.

"It's okay, Link. You're going to beat up the bad guy. The good guys always do."

Link smiled gratefully, thankful that Tyson understood him, even though the cyclops was only eight years old.

"Alright, people, we'll head for Mount Tamalpais right after supper. We'll take care of Kronos, in no time at all."

Except, Link had other plans. He had seen what would happen if they failed. He didn't want all of those people to suffer. He decided that he was going up there himself. He waited until everyone was distracted, then headed up to the mountain. He knew that it would be a long hike up, so he decided to turn into a wolf to go faster, since the entrance to the Garden of the Hesperides would close after sunset. This time when he turned into a wolf, he had to lay down for two minutes before he could get moving. It _was _getting harder for him to transform. He began to wonder if, one of these times, it would be permanent. As Link dashed across highways and across short stretches of woodland, he got closer and closer to his destination. As he climbed up the mountain pass, he had to hide multiple times so he wouldn't be spotted. Just as he spotted a dark, marble palace on the mount, he smelled something… Unfamiliar. Before he could think about what it was, a giant forked tail came sailing straight toward his head. Dashing out of the way, he turned to see a hideous dragon with multiple heads advancing toward him. Link knew that, if something heard him battling the dragon, there would be no choice but for him to flee. Beside the fact that Percy had told him about this dragon, Ladon. If you were bit by him, you were dead. As Link dashed past the fierce beast, he padded into a side room, just in time to see Luke enter with the mask of Kronos. When Luke set it on a side table and left the room, Link knew that, since he couldn't kill the Titan Lord on his own, he could steal the mask and make a break for it. At least then, Kronos wouldn't be able to use its powers for his own. Suddenly, as Link was about to grab it, he felt something wham into his head. As he collapsed onto the ground, the world spinning dizzily, he saw the scarred face of Luke staring down at him, with a wicked grin on his face.

OOXO

"Has anyone seen Link? I can't find him anywhere." Nancy said.

"You.. Don't suppose that he decided to… Go up there alone.. Do you, Percy?" Grover asked, quite worried at the situation on hand.

"I think.. He did." Percy sighed, afraid that he would pull something like that.

Just as the gang reached the Garden of the Hesperides, Percy announced that he was going in alone.

"Whoa, Percy. That's a really, really bad idea. And that's saying a lot, compared to what we've all been through." Thalia said, wondering why Percy had to be like this all the time.

"Okay, fine. I won't go alone. I'll take Nancy with me. You know, because Hylia gave her the scythe to take out Kronos."

Nancy was about to say that that was a crazy idea, but then nodded, determined to take Kronos out. As she and Percy snuck past the dragon in the garden, they spotted two serpent women guards by the entrance. Nancy was close enough to hear them say to each other,

" Lord Kronosss' plan worked perfectly. Sssoon he will control the earth with the power of the masssk. Nothing will ssstand in hisss way."

Wondering what Kronos' "master plan" was, Nancy and Percy managed to lead the guards away by throwing a stone to the left. As the serpent women went to investigate, that gave the heroes enough time to sneak into the marble palace. The first thing that Nancy noticed about the room, was the golden sarcophagus on a black marble pedestal. Right above it was the mask of Din, which was reflecting the light from the torches.

"No.. It can't be," Percy whispered.

Before she could ask what he was talking about, the sounds of voices came down the corridor. As Percy went to make sure that they wouldn't be coming down this way, Nancy figured that she should investigate the coffin, since she couldn't ask Percy. As she drew near, she could feel the presence of death and despair, and knew, deep inside of her, that this was no ordinary coffin. It had gruesome scenes depicted all over it, which Nancy couldn't bear to look at. When she managed to push the lid off of the coffin, she had to stifle a gasp at what she saw inside of it. It was Link, pale as death. Hoping that what she thought wasn't true, Nancy cupped his face in her hands and whispered,

"Link. Link? Come on.. Wake up."

When she heard voices approaching, she quickly hid behind a marble pillar. It was Luke who strolled in, with two creatures that looked like a Doberman Pinscher and a seal had been mutated together. That's when she realized that the strange creatures were bearing a scythe on top of a long, felt pillow. As Nancy watched, Luke hurried over to the coffin.

"Ah.. Exactly what the Lord of Time wanted. They are here already. Well, if I know this Nancy Drew, she's bound to be watching the entire thing. Well, let her witness the rising of Kronos."

With this, Luke began to mutter ancient-sounding words which echoed around the chamber. That's when blue lights began to dance around and go into Link's body. As Nancy watched, Luke commanded in English,

"Rise, Lord Kronos. Let your glorious reign begin."

That's when Link's eyes flashed open. But they weren't the crystal blue eyes, full of compassion and kindness, that Nancy knew. His eyes were now a blinding, golden color, emotionless. Sitting bolt upright and climbing out of the coffin with ease, he spoke. But it wasn't Link's voice. It sounded like his voice, but it had a grating undertone to it.

"Finally. Back at last. Soon, I will rule the earth."

As he raised his arm, he summoned the scythe toward him. Gripping it in his right hand, he looked puzzled, as he twirled it around.

"If it would help, my Lord, the hero, who's body you are now possessing, uses his left hand in combat."

Glaring at Luke for a second, Kronos switched it to his left hand. Twirling it around, he looked much more at ease.

"This will do quite nicely. How ironic, that I'm possessing the body of a hero. After I have grown strong enough to wield the mask, nothing will be able to stop me. You can come out now, mortal. You won't be able to stop me."

As Nancy came out of hiding, she drew out her mother's scythe, the light from the torches gleaming off of its polished surface.

"I see you possess your mother's scythe. Not that it will do you much good. Your mother was a fool to think that you could defeat me. Well try, if you dare."

As Kronos leapt into the air, Nancy raised her scythe, ready to attack. As Kronos brought his scythe down, she just managed to keep the tip of it from plunging into her forehead. Knocking it back with ease, she sent a bolt of light careening into the Lord of Time, knocking him back a few meters.

"Link, I know you're still in there. You've got to fight him."

"Foolish girl. Your brother is dead."

"No, he's not. He's saved the world of Hyrule. He's tough. He's defeated Zant_ and _Ganondorf. If you think that you can just take him over, you're wrong."

Just then, his eyes switched its color to crystal blue.

"Nancy? You have to get out of here.. Now. While he's still contained."

"I'm not just going to leave you here."

"Nancy… NOW!"

A few seconds later, Link cried out in pain and Kronos' eyes reappeared.

"That foolish hero. Did he really think that he could best me, The Lord of Time? Now, I shall enjoy killing you slowly and painfully."

With a fierce war cry, Nancy charged in and swiped the Titan Lord's feet from underneath him. Nancy pointed the tip of her scythe to his throat.

"Fool. Would you really want to kill your precious brother?"

With that, Kronos purposely let Link through.

"Just do it, Nancy. If you kill me, then it will all be over."

Tears glistening in her eyes, Nancy knew that she just couldn't kill her brother, no matter how much he pleaded. Unfortunately, Kronos used this inner combat of hers to kick her to the ground. Before he could strike a death blow, the front doors banged open.

"Brother, stop!"

"Ah, sister. What an unexpected surprise. I'd just _love _to see you try to kill your own son. In fact, that would mean that you are no better than I am."

"Enough, Kronos. You might have been a brother to me, but now you have become a hideous monster."

"In your eyes, perhaps. But, in _worthy _Titans' eyes, the throne is what we have prepared for all this time. It was my destiny to accept it when mother gave me the opportunity. You should have helped. Then, you would have received glory and honor as well."

"There is no glory or honor in striking down your own father. Only a beast would do something like that."

"Then, it seems that you are not worthy to even be alive. Challenge me, if you dare."

Starting off the battle, Hylia raised her hand and created enough light to blind the Titan Lord.

"You never could stand goodness, brother."

In retaliation, Kronos raised his left hand and commanded the Triforce to encase her in golden chains.

"I could get used to this," Kronos said, pleased at what the Triforce could _really _do. As Hylia struggled in her chains, Kronos prepared to strike his sister down.

"With you out of the way, I'll kill your daughter next."

Nancy, knowing that Link was in there, fighting to get free, Nancy said,

"Link. Just look at what you're doing."

When the eye color switched back to blue, Link stared in horror at the fiendish act he was about to do. As the chains disappeared, Link pleaded,

"Mother, please. Get yourself and Nancy out of here. I won't be able to contain him much longer."

"Link, no! I won't leave you here!" Nancy said.

As Link collapsed to the ground, his eyes began to rapidly switch back and forth between blue and gold. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to do it much longer, he screamed,

"GO!"

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Nancy allowed Hylia to take her away, soaring over the sky. Nancy didn't think that she had actually cried that hard, since she thought her mother was dead.

As they sailed over the Golden Gate Bridge, Nancy spotted the others waving to them. As they descended onto the bridge, Percy asked,

"It's Link, isn't it? That was Kronos' master plan."

"How did you get away, Percy?" Nancy gulped.

"Hylia came and said that she would take care of everything."

"Link. He's.. He's.."

That's when Nancy completely broke down. As she knelt on the bridge, sobbing her heart out, she felt herself being picked up and hugged.

"It's okay, Nancy. We'll get Link back."

"Thanks, Tyson," Nancy sniffed.

Suddenly, a pool of black appeared on the bridge, revealing two figures, Midna and Nico.

"I hear we have a little problem." Nico said.

OOXO

**Man, this is NOT GOOD. Link being controlled by Kronos, who has figured out the true power of the Triforce of Courage? Definitely not good. I'll just keep you guys in suspense, while I unveil the next chapter. Until then, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Kronos, You're Going Down

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 14: Kronos, You're Going Down

**Well, here we are, at the battle with Kronos.. In Link's body. Yikes! Well, if you want to find out what happens, you're just going to have to read.**

A while after the encounter with Kronos, Nancy was wandering the Bed & Breakfast area, remembering the last time she had come to San Francisco. It was during her third mystery, where she had to get to the bottom of mysterious ghosts that were haunting a soon-to-be Bed & Breakfast. Figuring that visiting for old times sake wouldn't hurt, she entered the now booming building and went to talk to Rose. As she entered the parlor, Rose looked up and exclaimed,

"Nancy Drew! If it hasn't been a while. What brings you to San Francisco?"

"Let's just say it's something.. Urgent. I just wanted to visit, for old time's sake. So, I see that your business is booming."

"Yes, it is. A lot has changed since we saw you last. Well, what's been going on with you, Nancy?"

"Oh, you couldn't possibly believe me if I told you the recent exciting thing that's happened."

"Oh, I don't think so. What is it? It can't be that shocking."

"Well, okay, if you insist. I have a… Twin brother."

Silence.

"Well. That is.. Shocking."

Nancy, figuring that she might as well tell the whole story, was about to proceed, when Percy entered the room.

"Come on, Nancy. We got to go."

"In case you're wondering, this is Percy. I'm helping him with something. Well, I'd better get going. I'll tell you the whole story later."

As Nancy and Percy exited the Bed & Breakfast, Nancy asked,

"Well, what have you got?"

"Well, I've heard, from Bernard, that Kronos has to wait for himself to be in his true form before he can wield the mask. If we can stop him before it's time, then there's still hope."

"Well, what did you do to take out Kronos last time? You know, when he possessed Luke?"

"Well.. Uh.. Well we.. Er.."

"You had to kill him, didn't you?" Nancy sighed.

Percy nodded, with a sympathetic look. After all, Link had wanted Nancy to kill him, so Kronos would be vanquished. But Nancy refused to think that as the only possibility. There had to be something else that they could do. Suddenly, it came to her.

"Come on, Percy. Let's get back to the others. I have an idea."

When they reached the rest of the gang, Nancy went straight to Midna and asked,

"You can do magic, right?"

"Uh, right."

"And you have access to extremely powerful magic, right?"

"Right."

"So, why don't you use your magic to drive Kronos out of Link? After all, you used it to get here. It's got to work."

"Well, I suppose it could work. We might as well give it a shot."

For preparation, Annabeth started work on a plan to lure Kronos to Midna.

"Alright, first of all, Kronos has a super huge grudge against Percy. He'll want to take him on. So, Percy will challenge him to a one-on-one duel. Then, while they're fighting, Nancy will jump in, as well. That would mean that Kronos would try to persuade Nancy not to kill him. So, when he's distracted trying to butter her up, Midna will come up behind and perform her spell. It's perfect."

OOXO

Meanwhile, in the palace on Mount Orthrys, Kronos was sitting on his throne, scythe in hand. He couldn't believe how strong this hero was. The hero had managed to contain him for that long, just enough time for his sister and niece to flee. But no matter. He was vanquished now. There would be no more appearances, except when he wanted to. He was interrupted from his thinking when Luke entered the room.

"My Lord, your partner is here."

"Send him in. And please, tell him I am in the hero's body, so that he doesn't try to kill me."

As the front doors opened, the towering form of Ganondorf entered the room.

"It's about time you got here. I can't believe that you're actually my son, since you seem to not have enough brain capacity to take out Hyrule's hero. I really expect more from you. Don't disappoint me this time."

Not bothering to contradict his father, he replied,

"When will we strike?"

"When the time is right. It won't be long. Soon, I will rule the Earth, and you will rule over Hyrule. We'll get exactly what we deserve."

As he stood up, his scythe began to gleam. As he walked out of the room, he went to inspect the new recruits. Right when he walked out, they began to charge him.

"It's me, you idiots!"

As they backed off, Kronos ascended a platform and announced,

"My army. Tomorrow shall be the dawn of a new day. Tomorrow, I will be the ruler of Earth. I will finally overthrow Mount Olympus, kingdom of the gods, and execute all demigods who stand in my way. Especially Percy Jackson. You will all be rewarded greatly for your services when you help me dominate the Earth. Tomorrow, the gods will be no more."

As the monsters began to cheer, Hylia watched from afar, wondering why Kronos had to be so corrupt.

OOXO

As the gang began to ascend Mount Tamalpais the next sunset, Annabeth began to coach everyone on the plan, reminding them not to screw it up, which didn't really help with the nervousness. Grover began chewing on his thumb, mumbling under his breath. When they finally reached the Garden, everyone somehow managed to sneak past, then kept on going. Annabeth nodded to Percy, and he began to sneak up to the palace, with Nancy close behind.

When Percy started to approach the palace gates, Nancy dove behind a bush, waiting for the right moment. Soon enough, she heard him say, in a challenging tone,

"Yo, Kronos. If you hate me so much, why don't you get your immortal butt out here so I can kick it? If you're so ultra-powerful, then come out and fight me like a Titan. Or are you too scared to face me, since what happened last time?"

As the doors banged open, Kronos strolled forward, growling,

"You know, I'm surprised that you're even still alive, what with all the insulting you do."

"Yeah, well, when you deal with cowardly immortals everyday, you get used to it."

As Percy charged in, Kronos raised his scythe and struck down toward Percy's head. At the last moment, Percy uncapped his pen, which morphed into a sword, and blocked the strike.

As Percy and Kronos sliced at each other, Nancy snuck around behind Kronos, ready to jump in. She froze, remembering when Link had pleaded with her to kill him. Where her position was, she could easily stab him in the back. However, Nancy would never do that. She would rather kill herself than do such a thing to her brother. Waiting for the right moment, she pounced, swiping the side of her scythe into his face. As he stumbled from the blow, Kronos started to taunt,

"Oh, you wouldn't kill your brother, would you, Nancy? After all, it wouldn't be fair."

As he let Link through once more, Link had tears pouring out of his eyes, pleading,

"Nancy, just do it. Please."

"No. Now, Midna!"

With that, Midna leapt out of her hiding place and began to chant ancient words, causing Kronos to rise up into the air, twisting and writhing, screaming out in protest. Finally, Midna gently let him fall to the ground. As he opened his eyes, Nancy was rejoiced to find that they were Link's eyes. As he looked up at Nancy and smiled, he suddenly gasped in pain. Immediately, he began to morph into a wolf and human repeatedly, with Nancy and the others staring on in horror. As Link turned into a wolf, he became unconscious. As Nancy slowly approached him, his eyes shot open, revealing golden orbs. As he stood up, he began to speak in his human voice,

"Fools. Did you really think that you could best me?"

As he advanced on them, growling deep in his throat, Percy said, quite worried,

"Please tell me that _someone _has a plan B."

OOXO

**Well, that could have gone better. Well, now is when all junk gets thrown into the fan. Well, if you want to know what I mean, read the next chapter. And remember to review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Plan B, anyone?

Demigods on the Loose

Chapter 15: Plan B, anyone?

**Well, since Midna's spell didn't work, the gang will have to figure out something, quick.**

As Kronos growled at the heroes, Percy drew out his sword, preparing to strike him down.

"Percy, please. Link is still there, I know it. You can't just kill him!"

"I'm sorry, Nancy. I don't have a choice. It's either your brother or the world."

"Yes, let Percy destroy your brother. Let him kill him, like he means nothing to you. It's your choice whether you truly love your brother or not."

"Nancy, don't listen to him. He's trying to manipulate you. You have to fight him." Grover said.

As she battled the internal struggle, Nancy kept seeing flashes of her and Link hanging and laughing together as brother and sister, which were replaced by scenes of Link's pained face, as he begged her to strike him down. That's when Nancy realized that Link was only trying to tell Nancy what was best to save the world. She realized how selfish she must seem. Kronos was trying to manipulate her into helping him conquer the world. Deep in her heart, Nancy knew what she had to do. This wasn't Link. This was Kronos, a monster who would destroy billions of innocents. As the tears poured from her eyes, Nancy began to swing her scythe down when, all of a sudden, time stopped.

Blinking in confusion, tear marks coursing down her cheeks, she turned around to see her mother, Hylia.

"Nancy, don't give up hope. There's still another way."

"And, what's that?"

"I am the reason that Hyrulians have magical blood, able to use telepathy and magic. Link didn't think that he could wield this power, since he was only descended from a Hyrulian. However, since you and Link are my children, your powers are increased tenfold, as a result. Use this power to stop your uncle and save Link. Use telepathy to communicate with him. Let him hear you. If he could hold off Kronos like before, he just might be able to use his inherited power to fully vanquish the Lord of Time. You have to try."

As time resumed, Nancy realized that she had the tip of her scythe right at Kronos' throat.

As Nancy recalled her vision, she realized that that was the reason that she always seemed to know what people were thinking. She was only using a part of her inherited ability, but, this time, she would use it in full force.

Dropping her scythe to the ground, she focused, with all her might, on Link struggling to overcome the Titan Lord.

"_Link, it's me, Nancy. You have to fight Kronos. Our mother said that you have the full power of Hyrulians, since you're her son. Use it to get rid of him. I know you can do it, Link."_

"Uh, what's Nancy doing?" Tyson asked, a little worried about why Nancy would leave herself unguarded to Kronos' wrath.

"No, you can't defeat me!" Kronos screamed, as Link's powers began to take effect.

Yelling in defiance, Kronos switched back to human form and prepared to slice the heroes into sushi. As the gang backed up to the cliff, they heard the sound of horses neighing. Turning around, Percy said, with relief,

"Blackjack! And.. Epona?"

Sure enough, Blackjack came swooping in, while Epona had somehow managed to get through the barrier.

"Yo, boss. I hear we have a little problem."

"Yeah. Now, come on. We need to take down Kronos."

"No, Percy. I know what I need to do."

While the gang fled down the mountain, Nancy relayed her conversation with her mother and had figured out her true power.

"So, you can still communicate with Link?" Midna asked, with a hopeful tone.

"Yes, and, furthermore, I told him about his inherited abilities and, even now, he's fighting against Kronos."

OOXO

Meanwhile, inside his mind, Link was fighting heroically against the Titan Lord, himself.

He was a formidable looking foe, with shiny skin, rust-colored hair, and fiery, golden eyes.

"Fool! Do you really think that a mere boy, like yourself, will be able to vanquish me?"

"I will not let you hurt my friends! And, now that I know what I can really do, I _will _defeat you!"

"With what, my sister's pathetic magic? I would love to see it actually work."

With his famous war cry, Link charged up against his immortal foe and slashed his sword forward.

OOXO

In the real world, Kronos was leading his armies onward, with his son, Ganondorf, by his side.

"Follow them. I won't stop until every one of those pathetic demigods are dead. Bring me their heads."

As Ganondorf led the army forward, Kronos mounted a chariot, driven by an evil-looking horse, with a claw at the end of each hoof and fiery red eyes.

As Kronos urged the horse forward, it spread bat-like wings and took off into the sky.

When the gang was halfway down the mountainside, they heard the sound of a hideous neigh approaching them.

"Um, Percy, what was that?" Grover asked, whimpering in fear.

"Yo, boss, we got company!" Blackjack warned Percy.

An evil laugh showed that Kronos was following right behind them, with a hellish-looking horse pulling the chariot he was riding on.

When the chariot got close enough, Nancy stood on Blackjack's back and leapt for it. Landing gracefully in the vehicle, she held her scythe to Kronos' throat.

"Let my brother go!"

"Or what? You'll kill me? You're just a pathetic girl. I'm the Lord of the Titans. There's no way that you'll be able to defeat me. And soon, I won't need this body anymore. I'll be strong enough to wield the mask of Din. Then, no one will be able to defeat me."

"_Link, you've got to get rid of Kronos. Now! You're the only one who can stop him!"_

Suddenly, a beam of bright light began to issue from Kronos' replacement body.

"Ah. Now, tremble in fear at the true form of the Titan Lord."

Suddenly, Kronos' eyes began to flicker out.

"No, it can't be. No one stops the Lord of Time!"

As a golden light issued out from Kronos' body, he collapsed. As the horse driving the chariot realized that no one was driving, it neighed in fright and began to plummet toward the ground. As Nancy took control of the reins, she safely landed the vehicle. Once they were safely on the ground, Nancy warily bent over the now unconscious body of Kronos.

"Link?" she whispered, afraid to believe that Link was really back.

As he opened his eyes, Nancy smiled in joy to see that they were blue.

"Nancy?"

As Nancy hugged her brother in joy, she screamed with joy,

"Link, you did it, you did it , you did it! I knew you could do it!"

As the gang gathered around, they began to cheer, as well.

"Yay! Link beat Kronos! Hurray for Link!"

That's when Tyson gave Link a huge bear hug. Gasping in shock, Link said,

"Nice to see you again, Tyson. Now, could you please let me go?"

"Oh, sorry."

As he set Link down, everyone gathered around him, congratulating him on defeating Kronos.

They didn't talk too long to him, before Link heard someone ask,

"Link?

As everyone drew out their weapons, ready for battle, a familiar figure came around the corner.

"Ilia?" Link asked in disbelief.

Before Link could approach her and ask what she was doing there, the army of Ganondorf came around the corner. As Nico summoned an undead army to combat the oncoming threat, the enemy suddenly vanished into thin air.

As everyone stared in confusion, six more people came up behind Ilia. Three of them were Bess, George, and Ned. The other three were total strangers. The girl of the group, a redhead, with her hair up in a ponytail, said,

"I guess we'll have to explain who we are, right, Ben?"

"Come on, can't you and Kevin do the explaining?"

Ilia, very uncomfortable at that moment, said,

"Yeah, Link, I guess I'll have to explain all of this. Well, it all started when.."

The End

OOXO

**Well, do you know who the "strangers" are? Well, if you don't and you want to know what happens next, you might want to study up. And yes, I purposely left you at a cliffhanger. Man, I LOVE doing that! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story, and please review!**


End file.
